Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Kisedai bertemu lagi dengan teman lama mereka! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/bad at summary/first fic in this fandom/Mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

Prolog

Clover : Konnichiwa! Saya sedang berimigrasi(?) ke fandom Kurobasu!

Akashi : Dan kau membuatku dan Tetsuya masuk tanpa diundang ke fandom yang kau sebut FT itu#deathglare.

Clover : HIIIY! AMFUNIIIN HAMBA YANG MULIA AKASHI-OUJISAMA!

Akashi : Buruan mulai, gue males banyak cingcong(?)

Clover : Aye sir!

**Disclaimer : **Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi-sensei! kalau misalnya saya punya kurobasu saya bakal nistain mereka satu-satu MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH#PLAK.

**Warning : ** tidak mudah untuk dicerna oleh otak, OOC? Entahlah, MISS TYPO(s) ada dimana-mana, ada salah satu OC saya yang keluar di fic ini

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Siang hari, saat musim panas...**_

"Aaaah, bosan sekali hari ini..." Kata seorang perempuan dengan surai berwarna coklat tua digerai sepanjang pahanya dan mata yang berwarna senada sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil mengganti-ganti saluran TV. "Kalau misalnya 'dia' bosan kayak gini ngapain ya? Ah, palingan juga cuma latihan" Katanya lagi entah pada siapa, mungkin kepada teman yang sekarang dia pegang di tangan kirinya yaitu...

.

.

.

.

.

ENG ING EEENG(?)! #soundepek

PISAU! OMGEEH#PLAK

"Oh ayolah, ada salah satu acara yang membuatku tertarik dong" Dan sekarang dia berhenti di salah satu saluran TV yang acaranya sedang mewawancarai 5... Bukan, 6 orang yang sekarang sedang ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan dari para wartawan yang KE to the PO alias KEPO#PLAK. Orang-orang tersebut juga ajaib! Kenapa? Karena warna rambutnya itu warna pelangi... Okeh, Author ngerasa mereka udah siap untuk MEMBUNUH Author.

"..." perempuan itu terdiam... Dan tidur lebih dalam...#PLAK. Maap salah skripsi.

"Kiseki no sedai? Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu" Lalu perempuan itu bercoba untuk berpikir... Dan berpikir hingga dia mengingat mereka ber-enam. "Heee? Sekarang mereka sepopuler itu? Jangan bercanda" Sekarang perempuan itu menyeringai ketika mengingat masa lalu-nya. "Aku ingin lihat seberapa tangguh mereka sekarang. Mumpung besok aku bakal pulang ke _hometown _ku" Kata perempuan itu lagi sambil mematikan TV dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

_**Esok harinya... Di gym Teiko**_

"Akashicci! Kenapa cuma latihanku saja yang dilipat gandakan-ssu?!" Rengek pemuda dengan surai berwarna kuning seperti namanya, Kise Ryouta. "Diamlah Ryouta, atau guntingku yang akan mendiamkanmu?" Ancam pemuda yang tadi Kise sebut sebagai 'Akashicci' yang mempunyai nama lengkap Akashi Seijuurou. "H-hai..." Jawab Kise dengan lemas. "Oi, Midorima! Kau terlalu banyak shoot kemarin saat pertandingan!" Komen pemuda yang lain dengan surai berwarna biru tua dengan muka yang eeuuhh, jijay bajay#Ditabok fans Aomine(emangnya dia punya fans?#Ditabok Aomine) dengan nama lengkap Ahomine Dakian#PLAK. Ralat, Aomine Daiki. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika mendapat 3 point dibanding 2 point?" Jawab pemuda dengan surai hijau lumut(?)#Ditabok lagi. dengan nama lengkap Midorima Shintarou. "Tapi kau sudah mengurangi jatahku(?) untuk membuat point!" "Jatah jatah, kau kira makanan ha?" Kata Midorima sambil memukul kepala Aomine dengan _lucky item _yang berupa batu bata(Maklumlah, namanya juga _oha-asa _freak). Mungkin sekarang Aomine terkena geger otak. "Murasakibara-kun, bukankah itu vanilla milkshake-ku?" Tanya sang 'phantom sixth man' dengan nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya. "Are? Benarkah itu Kuro-chin?..." Jawab sang pemuda yang berada di depan Kuroko atau bisa kita panggil Murasakibara Atsushi.

BLAAM!

Semua percakapan terhenti dan melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak berkepripintuan(?). Terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda atau _pink _sedang terengah-engah di ambang pintu gym Teiko. "Momoi-san/Satsuki/Sachin/Momoicchi?" Kata para pemuda tadi dengan kompak cekali#PLAK.

"Ha... Hah... Maaf aku... Hah... Terlambat" Kata permpuan tadi atau biasa disebut Momoi Satsuki sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Setelah selesai mengatur nafasnya dia mulai berbicara lagi. "Ehem, hari ini kita kedatangan 'teman' lama kita! Kita tidak bertemu dengannya selama 5 bulan! Apa kalian masih mengingatnya?" Semuanya menggeleng dan Momoi ber-_facepalm _ria. "Kalau gitu kau masuk saja"

"Waw, sudah lama sekali tidak datang kesini"

terdengar suara perempuan yang familiar bagi mereka. Setelah mereka memutar ulang memory-nya kembali, mereka langsung bergidik ngeri(kecuali Aka-san, Kuro-san, dan Murasaki-san).

Sekarang terlihatlah perempuan yang tingginya 190cm dan surai coklat tua digerai sepanjang paha dan mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya berdiri di ambang pintu juga.

"Ah, ternyata kau kembali...

.

.

.

.

NAIFU HIKAGUREE..." Jawab ke-enam pemuda tadi dengan kompak.

"Konnichiwa! Aku kembali 'kiseki no sedai'" Jawab perempuan itu...

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Clover : Ini pendek sekali ceritanya... lebih pendek dari 2 fic sebelumnya yang saya buat sepanjang yang saya bisa...#Pundungdipojokan

Kisedai : Mind to RnR? Gomennasai kalau humor-nya garing bingitzz

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1 : Bertemu kembali

Clover : Yippeee(?)! Saya kembali update cerita halusinasinting(?) saya!

Akashi : Cepetan mulai! Perintahku absolute you know?*nodong Hasami

Clover : *gulp*o... okeh, jawaban untuk review chappy kemarin ada dibawah ya? :)

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi-sensei dan kalau mereka punya saya... Nggak jadi deh, ada yang nodongin Hasami

_**Warning : **_Susah dicerna oleh otak, OOC? Entahlah, ada satu OC saya yang keluar di fic ini, dan TYPO(s)... Sisanya silahkan liat di ceritanya#PLAK

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Konnichiwa! Aku kembali 'Kiseki no Sedai'" Jawab perempuan itu...

Perempuan yang disebut Naifu Hikaguree itu dulu adalah teman sekelas Momoi. Dia mempunyai tinggi 190cm karena apa?(murasakibara : Karna snack? Clover :#_sweatdrop_) Yaitu karena dulu dia _ace _di klub basket putri di Teiko. Kata-kata yang di underline itu penyebab tingginya.

"Hisashiburi Naifucchi/Hikaguree/Naifu/Hika-san/Hika-chin" Kata Kise, Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, dan juga Murasakibara.

.

.

.

.

Aomine? Oh, rupanya dia sedang berapi-api karena sekarang dia bisa mengajak _1-on-1 _sang mantan _ace _di klub basket putri. "Hey, Naifu! Kau mau bermain _1-on-1 _denganku?!" Seketika semuanya menengok kearah Aomine. "Baiklah, sudah 'lama' aku tidak bermain basket" Aominepun mengingat sesuatu dan membatu untuk sesaat. "Kau tak mau memanggil kakakmu...kan?" "Ngapain? Dia nggak bakalan muncul di fic ini kok. Terus apa hubungannya sama kakakku?" "Oh... Oke" Semangat Aomine mulai membara kembali.

5 menit kemudian...

Aomine terkapar di tengah lapangan dengan keringat yang mengucur dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Mau tau kenapa? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?#PLAK.

Jadi yang sebenernya terjadi adalah Aomine kalah telak oleh Naifu. "Hikaguree, apa yang kau lakukan selama 5 bulan?" Tanya Akashi. "L-A-T-I-H-A-N-B-A-S-K-E-T... Puas?" Sekarang mengerti kenapa Aomine kalah telak?(Readers : Nggak. Clover :#Pundung)

Akashi hanya diam. "begitu... Kukira kau hanya bercanda..." Gumamnya. "Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak dengar?" "Ie, nandemonai... Apa 'mainan'mu masih ada?" "Ha? Oh itu, tentu saja masih ada" Naifu berjalan kearah tasnya dan mangambil benda kesayangannya. Yaitu,...

.

.

.

.

JRENG JEREEEENG#PLAK (Soundepek(lagi))

PISAU! SEPERTI CHAPTER KEMARIN! OMGEEEH#PLAK

"Ini kan maksudmu?" Tanya Naifu. "Heh, ternyata kau benar-benar suka pisau. seperti dugaanku" Hei, dari namanya saja sudah dapat diketahui! (Clover : Maksudnya Naifu = Knife)

"Hey Midorima! Murasakibara! Kuroko! Kise! Kenapa kalian jadi pucat begitu?!" Tanya Naifu kaget karena mereka membatu ditempat, sekian dari saya. Wassalamualaikum#PLAK. Salah skripsi lagi.

Oh, sepertinya mereka mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 5 bulan yang lalu sebelum Naifu pergi untuk latihan basket entah dimana itu. Mari kita intip(?) _flashback _mereka!

_**Flashback**_

"Eeeh? Kau serius Hikacchan? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Tapi kok mendadak? jadi kamu bakal tidak masuk sekolah selama 5 bulan? Aku nggak ada teman ngobrol deh besok..." Sekarang Naifu serta Momoi sedang mengobrol sambil duduk di _bench _sambil berbincang-bincang... Mereka jadi tidak menghiraukan kisedai yang sedang latihan.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Lagipula memangnya itu terdengar ingin pindah sekolah? Selama 5 bulan? Jangan beranda" "Mouu, Hikacchan... jawab pertanyaanku" Naifu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah kepada teman sekelasnya yang satu ini.

"Tentu saja aku serius, kalau soal tempat untuk pergi aku tidak tau karna ini hasil paksaan dari ortuku, tentu saja mendadak karena mereka memberitahuku tadi pagi, aku _homeschooling _mulai besok, maaf ya..." Kata Naifu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ISTIRAHAT 20 MENIT!" Seru Akashi kepada semuanya.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga... Kapan selesainya Akashicci-ssu?" "Diamlah atau latihanmu sendiri yang akan kugandakan" "Satsuki... Beri aku... Air..." BRUK! "UWAA! AOMINECCHI SEKARAT-SSU!" "Kise-kun tenanglah, dia hanya pingsan bukan sekarat" "Aku setuju dengan Kuro-chin..." "Lebih baik berikan dia air. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli dengannya-nodayo!" "Ide bagus Midorimacchi!"

Lalu Kise merebut botol air yang ada di tangan Momoi dan... Mengguyur Aomine dengan air yang ada di botol itu. Nak(?) Kise, maksud Midorima bukan kayak gitu...

"PUAH! Apaan nih? Siapa yang mengguyurku dengan air?!" Dan sontak semuanya menunjuk kearah Kise. "Kise... TEMEEE!" "APA SALAHKU-SSU?! INI KAN IDENYA MIDORIMACCHI-SSU!" Dan terjadilah adegan Tom and Jerry ala Aomine dan Kise#Dihajar AoKi.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Benarkah itu Naifucchi-ssu?" "Ortumu benar-benar penggila basket-nanodayo" "Pergi selama 5 bulan hanya untuk latihan basket? Apa kau tidak capek Hika-chin?" "...Waw, itu adalah acara berpergian yang pernah kudengar sekali seumur hidupku" "Hika-san... Kau hebat sekali masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini... Padahal paksaan ortumu benar-benar dahsyat" "..." Semuanya berkomentar kecuali Akashi... Mungkin dia udah tau lewat 'Emperor-eye'nya#PLAK.

"Haaa... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menolak permintaan orang tuaku yang selalu mendesakku untuk sesuatu yang berbau basket" Yap, Naifu tidak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan orang tuanya kalau sudah dalam sesuatu yang berbau basket... Kalau dia tidak menurut maka ortunya akan mendesak anaknya terus sampai anaknya pasrah.

Lalu Naifu melihat kearah Momoi yang sedang pasrah karena teman untuk mengobrol disaat latihan basket akan menghilang selama 5 bulan. "Ah, aku harus segera pulang untuk mengepak barang-barangku lalu Momo-san..." Momoi menengok kearah Naifu. "Kau bisa memakai benda ini untuk pelampiasan kekesalanmu karena aku memberitahumu terlalu mendadak"

Momoi terlihat bingung karena biasanya memang kalau dia memberitahu sesuatu selalu mendadak. Lalu Momoi hanya mengangguk dan menerima kotak yang berisikan... Entahlah apa isinya. "Jaa, aku pergi sekarang. Sayonara sampai 5 bulan kedepan!" Kata Naifu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

BLAM

Sekarang seluruh pandangan tertuju kepada sebuah kotak yang tadi diberikan oleh Naifu. Momoi membuka kotak tersebut dan isinya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

BEBERAPA PISAU!

Semuanya _sweatdrop _ditempat melihat pemberian dari Naifu. Momoi orang pertama yang berhenti _sweatdrop _langsung berjalan menuju tengah lapangan. Kisedai bingung semua karena Momoi tiba-tiba berjalan kearah tengah lapangan.

Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang Momoi lakukan disana:

1. Menghela napas dan tersenyum.

2. Mengambil satu pisau dengan tangan kanannya dari kotak yang ada di tangan kirinya.

3. Mengacungkan pisau itu keatas.

4. Melempar pisau itu kesembarang arah sambil berteriak.

5. Kejadian no. 4 terus terulang sampai seluruh pisau itu habis, entah kapan habisnya.

* * *

"MOMOICCHI BRUTAAALL-SSU!" "AKU YAKIN KALAU ADA KAGAMI DIA BAKAL BILANG 'THIS GIRL IS IN BRUTAL MODE'!" "SIAPAPUN HENTIKAN DIA-NANODAYOO!" "LARI KALIAN LAMBAN SEKALI! SETIAP KALI KALIAN LARI MASA CUMA SEGINI DOANG KECEPATANNYA?!" "AKASHICCHI! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BUAT LATIHAN-SSU!" "Bahkan hal ini membuat Aomine-kun masuk kedalam zone" "Segitu takutnyanya kah Mine-chin terhadap Sa-chin yang sedang dalam mode brutal?" "Menurutku... Mungkin"

Yaps, mereka ber-enam sedang menyelamatkan diri dari lemparan maut Momoi yang brutal itu. Sangat brutal... Bahkan Author nggak sanggup buat berimajinasi.

Setelah Momoi puas melempar pisau-pisau pemberian Naifu tadi, dia mulai memungut pisau yang tadi dia lemparkan secara brutal yang sedang tertancap dimana-mana di dalam gym... 'DIMANA-MANA' Itu pengecualian untuk tubuh para kisedai. Setelah selesai memungut pisau itu akhirnya dia berjalan keluar gym dan pulang...

.

.

.

Pulang melupakan para kisedai yang sedang terkapar di gym...

.

.

.

Sampai malam hari...

Kejadian melempar-pisau-dengan-brutal-ala-Momoi itu berlangsung sampai 5 bulan kedepan dan para kisedai yang terus pulang malam sampai 5 bulan ke depan.

_**End of flashback**_

"Hey Aka-san! Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Naifu yang terbingung-bingung(?) melihat tingkah laku para kisedai yang sedang ber-gila-gilaan-ria. Akashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena malu akan tingkah para teman(baca : Budak)nya itu.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Jawabannya adalah...

Aomine yang sedang berjingkrak-krak senang sambil teriak ala tarzan, Kise yang sedang berselfie ria dan megupdate status yang berisikan 'Akhwirnya akyu bwebas dari penderitaan cyiin' di FB-nya, Midorima yang sedang nangis ngejer dengan muka menghadap keatas dan terduduk di lantai gym, Murasakibara yang berlari keliling gym dengan tangan yang membentang(?), Kuroko yang arwah unyu-unyu-nya yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mereka kenapa" Kata Akashi dengan sebohong bohong-bohongnya bohong(?). "Soukka... Berarti mereka sedang ber-gila-gilaan-ria ya?" "Maybe" Jawab Akashi singkat. Momoi yang baru ingat akan sesuatu langsung berlari kecil menuju tas-nya yang berada di _bench. _"Hikacchan! Ini-" "Tidak usah, itu untuk Momo-san saja" Momoi kaget dengan apa yang Naifu bilang. Padahal perempuan ini senang mengoleksi pisau... Beserta benda-benda tajam lainnya.

"Hee? Betulkah ini untukku? Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka dengan benda tajam?" Naifu menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara. "Sudah terlalu banyak" "..."

Krik

Krik

Pak jangkrik yang numpang lewat terbengong-bengong dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi di gym Teiko ini.

"Hee? Maksudnya apa-ssu?" Naifu menatap Kisedai dan Momoi satu persatu. "Sudah terlalu banyak benda tajam dirumahku, puas?" "..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Clover : Awkward)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Clover : Very awkward...)

.

.

.

'_**RUMAHNYA PENUH DENGAN BENDA TAJAM?! APAKAH MEREKA SUKA SESUATU YANG BERBAU GORE?! SEREM BANGET EUYY!' **_Jerit Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima bersamaan di dalam hati. Sementara Momoi, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara hanya bias melotot kearah Naifu dengan tatapan muka 'Sumfeh-lo-?!'.

"Ja-jadi ad-a be-berapa benda taj-jam di rumah Naifucchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang sepertinya logatnya berubah menjadi seperti Az*s G*g*p#Dihajr fans Kise beserta Kisenya sendiri. "Haaa? Masih nanya yang kayak gitu?! Aku bilang banyak ya 'banyak'" "maksudnya benda tajam yang ada dirumah Hika-san itu 'unlimited'?" Kata Kuroko dengan muka triplek-nya#PLAK.

"10% punyaku, 30% punya kakakku, serta 60% punya ortuku" Kata Naifu dengan santai. Sampai-sampai Naifu tidak sadar bahwa para arwah unyu-unyu(?) kisedai sedang melayang entah kemana, kecuali Akashi yang masih stay-cool tapi padahal kakinya udah gemetaran.

'_**KELUARGA ANAK INI ADALAH TITISAN DARI IBLIS DI NERAKA NERAKANYA NERAKAAAA!' **_ Jerit hati Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima lagi. Beserta Momoi, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara yang menunjukkan mukanya yang mengatakan 'Sumfeh-banget-lo-?!'.

"...Sudahlah nggak usah dipikirin. Orang tuaku memang suka sesuatu yang berbau horror 'extreme' dan gore 'extreme'" Kata Naifu dengan santai lagi. Yaa, kalau jadi Naifu sih santai-santai aja soalnya udah biasa. Tapi, kalau jadi kisedai dan Momoi ya jelas itu nyeremin... Author aja sampe merinding.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Naifucchi ingin sekolah disini lagi-ssu?" "Tentu saja, sekolah ini hanya 5 langkah dari rumahku" "Hei, itu terdengar seperti lagu" Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan tentang 'Naifu ingin sekolah lagi di Teiko. Dan sekarang... DIpikiran para kisedai masing-masing itu sedang terputar sebuah _memory _yang kelam bagi mereka... Yaitu dimana disaat Naifu membantu kisedai... Mungkin lebih ke 'menyiksa' kisedai agar berlatih lebih giat lagi. Mungkin hal ini pengecualian oleh Kuroko.

Penasaran? Sekali lagi, mari kita intip(?) _flashback _mereka!

_**FLASHBACK**_

Suatu hari di gym Teiko, sekumpulan makhluk warna-warni(?) sedang tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri. Murasakibara yang makan snack, Midorima yang mendengarkan ramalan _oha-asa _dan dia nyaris tertawa ketika mendengar bahwa Sagittarius ada di rank terakhir, Kuroko yang minum _vanilla milkshake, _Aomine yang sibuk dengan majalah mai-chan-nya, Kise yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, serta Akashi dan Momoi yang sedang berpikir keras untuk membuat latihan ini lebih 'MERIAH' lagi.

BLAM!

Suara bantingan pintu itu membuat semua yang ada gym langsung menengok kearah sang pelaku pembuka pintu.

"Hei, kok kalian keliatannya masih seger-seger(?) aja? Nggak latihan?" Tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Naifu Hikaguree.

"Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashi-kun/Akashicchi belum memberi kami perintah untuk latihan" Kata mereka ber-5 dengan kompak. "..." Sementara yang mendengar hanya kicep. Kenapa? Jelaslah! Seorang Akashi Seijuuro biasanyakan langsung memberi mereka menu latihan neraka jahannam#PLAK.

"...Kalau begitu aku ada ide!" Lalu Naifu dengan seenak jidatnya(?) masuk kedalam gym dan membisiki Momoi sesuatu. Sementara Akashi yang ada disebelahnya hanya mendengar suara seperti "psst... psst... psst... pssst" begitu. Setelah itu Momoi langsung mengangguk dengan semangat.

Sehabis itu Naifu pergi keluar gym entah antara dia mau pulang atau melakukan sesuatu.

_**5 menit kemudian~...**_

Naifu kembali dengan 5 karung yang berisi... Entahlah. Tapi didalam sana terdengar suara hewan... yang menurut 5(kecuali Kise) orang disana sangat... Takut, mungkin?

Suaranya ada 'Meoong... Meoong' dan 'Woof... Woof' lalu 'Aaaak... Aaaak' serta 'Bzzzz... Bzzz'. Ya, Author tidak terlalu bener kalau mendiskripsikan hewan lewat suaranya... Yang ke-5? Itu mah nggak ada suaranya, terus kenapa Kise bias takut? Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan Kise yan tau#PLAK.

Yang jelas 4 suara itu membuat Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine melotot GaJe.

Readers mau tau apa aja isi dari ke-5 karung itu? Jawabannya adalah...

_**To Be Continued~...#PLAK.**_

Jawabannya adalah KUCING, ANJING, BURUNG GAGAK, LEBAH, dan yang terakhir CACING. Udah kan? Terus cacing memang nggak ada suaranya kan?

"Tadi Hikacchan bilang, cara membuat semangat kalian untuk latihan membara kembali adalah dengan hewan-hewan ini. Kalau misalnya salah satu dari kalian ada yang nggak terima dengan cara ini, maka hewan-hewan itu akan di-_release_(?)" Kata Momoi dengan innocentnya.

'_**NEKOOO?! JANGAN DI LEPAS DARI KARUNGNYA-NANODAYOOO!' **_Yang ini jeritan hati Midorima.

'_**JANGAN BERIKAN AKU INU YANG TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKUU!' **_Kalau yang jeritan hati Akashi.

'_**BU-BURUNG GAGAAAAKK?! AKU TAK MAU MENDENGAR SUARANYAAAA!' **_Kalau yang ini jeritan hati Murasakibara.

'_**JANGAN BIARKAN LEBAH-LEBAH ITU MENDEKATIKUUU!' **_Kalau yang ini jeritan hati Aomine.

'_**JANGAN BILANG KALAU DI SALAH SATU KARUNG ITU ADA CACING YANG BEJIBUUN!' **_Kalau yang ini jeritan hati Kise.

Dan itulah hewan-hewan kelemahan para kisedai. Darimana Naifu tau kelemahan mereka semua? Dari Authorlah! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

'_**AUTHOR SIALAAN KAMFREEEET! GUE KUTUK LOOO!' **_ Silahkan kalau anda-anda bisa, jangan sampai saya bilang ke Naifu buat mengeluarkan isi karungnya ya?... HOHOHOHOHOHOKOHOK OHOK! Ah, udah ah. Capek.#kokjadibegini?

Sementara Kuroko dan Momoi yang dari tadi tercampakkan#PLAK. Sedang menyusun sebuah rencana... Dengan aura mistis yang entah dating darimana.

Rencana yang membuat kisedai menjadi the merindings#PLAK.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu adalah hari yang sangat menyeramkan bagi kisedai keucali Kuroko dan Momoi, serta Naifu yang hanya memasang muka _innocent._ Padahal niatnya sendiri jahat.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Dan ternyata hal ini masih terus mengiang-mengiang di otak para kisedai minus Kuroko dan Momoi. "Oh ya, rumahku baru di renovasi dan... aku mau mengajak kalian untuk menginap dirumahku! Selama 4 hari 3 malem... Bolehkah?" Tanya naifu dengan aura yang menyilaukan mata. "Akan kami usahakan" jawab mereka ber-7 dengan kompak, karena takut matanya katarakan#apahubungannya?

Dan keesokan harinya mereka ada di depan gerbang sekolah sesuai tempat janjian buat ketemuan... Dan apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

_**To Be Continued~...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Uaaah, betapa GaJe-nya cerita ini. Oh ya, tentang kelemahan para anggota kisedai, saya sedang iseng-isengnya mencari-cari kelemahan mereka... Eh taunya dapet deh(?)! Makasih mbah google(?)! :D

_**Juvia Hanaka : Iya, arigatou telah mendukung saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, padahal idenya udah keperes abis karena keluarnya di saat saya mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan... Tapi sekarang sudah saya update kok, sekali lagi arigatou atas dukungannya! :D**_

_**Silvia-KI chan : Anda iri sayapun juga iri dengan tingginya.(Kalau gitu ngapain dibuat?!) Arigatou sudah mereview fanfic saya :D**_

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : At Naifu's House

Clover : Kembali dengan saya dan halusinasinting saya!

Akashi : CE-PE-TAN-MU-LAI!#nodonghasami

Clover : Okey mari kita langsung capcusss(?)! Balasan untuk review-nya ada dibawah yaa

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi-sensei kalau mereka punya saya-#Ditimpuk basket.

_**Warning : **_TYPO(s) tersebar, OOC? Entahlah, ada satu OC saya yang keluar di fic ini... Sisanya silahkan temukan sendiri/SLAP

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Semuanya sudah ada kan?" Tanya Naifu kepada semuanya. "Eh tunggu dulu, Tetsu mana?" Tanya Aomine yang baru sadar akan sahabat karibanya itu belum muncul. "Anoo, Sumimasen tapi aku sudah ada disini dari tadi" "UWAAA! Kurokocchi mengagetkanku saja-ssu!" "Sumimasen Kise-kun" Oh, rupanya Kuroko sudah ada disebelah Kise sejak awal.

"Nah semuanya sudah lengkapkan? Yosh! Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku!" kata Naifu dengan semangat sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju udara tinggi-tinggi. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Hosh... Hosh... Naifucchi... Hosh... Ingin membunuh... Hosh... Hosh... Kita semua-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil terengah-engah. "Oi... Hosh... Hosh... Naifu!... Kapan kita... Hosh... Sampai?!" Tambah Aomine sambil terengah-engah juga. "Hee? Kok kalian sudah ngos-ngosan(?) begitu? Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok" kata Naifu sambil memasang wajah watados.

'_**KAU SELALU MENGATAKAN KITA BAKAL SEGARA SAMPAI! TAPI TERNYATA MASIH JAUUUH BANGET(-SSU)!' **_Batin Kise dan Aomine dengan keselnya. "Hika-san... Hosh... Hosh... Aku serasa... Hosh... Ingin mati" Kata Kuroko masih dengan wajah tembok(?)-nya#PLAK.

Mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

jadi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah... Naifu yang menyuruh kisedai plus Momoi untuk mengekorinya untuk sampai tempat tujuan. Sebaiknya kita coret kata-kata '5 langkah' menjadi '5 kilometer'. Jadi, harusnya Naifu berkata seperti ini...

"Tentu saja, sekolah ini hanya 5 kilometer dari rumahku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadiiiii... Takkan jarang Naifu selalu datang ke Teiko dengan keringat yang bisa dikategorikan banyak.

Sekarang mari kita lihat nasib para kisedai di tangan Naifu. Sekarang mereka sudah seperti orang yang sakaratul maut di perjalanan... Pengecualian untuk Naifu karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini...

Niatnya sih nggak jahat cuma... Cara ngomongnya aja yang salah.

Mereka ber-delapan sudah berjalan lebih dari 40 menit. Jelaslah siapa yang nggak capek dengan hal ini?! Mari kita skip bagian kesengsaraan para kisedai plus Momoi ini.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai!" Seru Naifu dengan sedikit keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya... Sedikit sekali. Sedangkan para kisedai dan Momoi terkapar kaku di teras rumah sang empunya rumah alias Naifu.

"Huuh, kenapa mereka bisa terkapar kaku sih? Aku malah biasa-biasa saja!" Kata Naifu entah pada siapa. Maap-map aja ya Naif, tapi cara ngomongmu soal '5 langkah' dari rumahmu itu kayaknya benar-benar harus kau ganti menjadi '5 kilometer' dari rumahmu. Lagipula diluarkan mataharinya lagi happy(?) banget =='

"Ooooh, gitu toh... Kalau gitu kan lumayan. Itung-itung buat olahraga pagi" OLAHRAGA SIH OLAHRAGA! KASIAN TAU MEREKA JADI KAYAK MAYAT GITU DI TERAS RUMAHMU!#Kokjadibegini?

Setelah acara mencurcol dari Author selesai. Para kisedai kembali hidup lagi#PLAK. maksudnya para kisedai bangun dari acara bering-berbaring.

"Nah karna kita sudah sampai kalian tunggu di kamar tamu dulu ya! Aku siapkan kamar kalian dulu!" Kata Naifu sambil berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan para kisedai yang masih berdiri di teras rumahnya... Sungguh, cara dia memberi selamat datang kepada tamu sungguh tidak elite.

.

.

.

"Rumah Naifucchi luas juga ya-ssu... Meski tidak sebesar rumah Akashicchi sih-ssu..." Kata Kise yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka bertujuh. Aomine melihat koleksi benda tajam di rumahnya Naifu yang tertata rapi di lemari kaca. Benda-benda yang ada didalam sana antara lain... Kapak, gergaji mesin, golok, pedang, katana, shuriken, beserta sesuatu yang disebut keris yang bersal dari negara yang bernama Indonesia. Aomine terkagum-kagum dengan benda-benda tersebut.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Aomine. benda yang berada disebelah shuriken, yaitu...

_**HASAMI**_

Aomine langsung melotot ketika melihat benda itu terpajang dengan rapi disebelah shuriken. '_**JANGAN BIARKAN AKASHI MELIHATNYAAAA!' **_Batin Aomine sambil berteriak.

"Ada apa Daiki? kelihatannya kau sangat shock sekali" Rupanya orang yang disebut Aomine tadi menyadari sosok Aomine yang sedang melotot dengan (nggak) elite-nya.

"Nggak, ada nyancat lewat lupa bayar listrik soalnya pelanginya nggak muncul" Kata Aomine ngelantur. Anehnya Akashi percaya-percaya aja. "HEI! Maaf lama ya! Mending kalian langsung ikut aku ya!" Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Naifu yang berjalan duluan.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Setelah selesai memberi tau mereka dimana kamar tidur mereka. Naifu langsung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil menyalakan TV, dan menonton anime.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

_**PUK**_

"HUWAA! Momo-san! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" Momoi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan segera duduk di samping Naifu yang sedang menonton anime.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara...

_**GRAK 'EMAAK!' SYUUNG 'HELLEEP MEEEH!' GRAK-GRAK-GRAK 'GIILEEE!' GRUDUK-GRUDUK 'AAAAAHHHH!' SYUUUNG 'APA LAGI NEEEH!' GRUDUK-GRUDUK 'RUMAHNYA AJAIB BANGEEET-SSU!' BLAAM**_

Momoi dan Naifu menengok kearah pintu yang (entah kenapa) dipasang di ruang keluarga. "Naifucchi! Kau sudah membuat kami hampir sakaratul maut kembali-ssu!" Seru Kise yang ngos-ngosan. "Dirumahmu pernah kemalingan gak sih?!" Kata Aomine yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Pernah, terus keesokan harinya dia udah 'ko it'" Jawab Naifu santai. Mau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jadiii...

Dirumah Naifu itu dari luar sampai ruang keluarga tidak sebesar rumah Akashi, tapi dari dalam sedikit lagi seluas rumah Akashi. Soalnya dimalam rumahnya Naifu itu mirip labirin yang ada ranjaunya. Maka dapat dipastikan orang yang tidak hati-hati bisa jadi korban rumah ini. Maka tidak jarang tamu yang numpang bermalaman disini dibawa ke _infirmary _yang pintunya berada di ruang keluarga. Sekarang mari kita balik ke _story._

Dengan begini, Aomine serta Kise serta Akashi serta Kuroko serta Midorima kicep ditempat

.

.

.

Murasakibara? Rupanya dia masih asyik dengan snacknya dan lagi males ngobrol. Momoi? Dia kembali menonton anime yang sedang ditayangkan.

"Nah sekarang, kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Akashi. "Mmhh... Kalian mau main 'benteng' gak?" Semuanya terdiam. hening. "Kalian nggak tau ya? Jadi main benteng tuh... Nanti kita bakal dipisah jadi dua kelompok, abis itu kita bakal bla bla bla bla bla dan yang menyentuh benteng lawan duluan yang menang" Terang Naifu. Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Sekarang mari kita 'jan ken pon' untuk menentukan tim masing-masing!"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai 'jan ken pon' akhirnya telah ditentukanlah kelompok 1 dan 2.

Kelompok 1 : Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kuroko.

Kelompok 2 : Kise, Akashi, Naifu, Aomine.

"Nah sekarang... Mari kita mulai!" Dengan begitu ketua kelompok masing-masing (Akashi dan Midorima) maju dan jan ken pon sekali lagi... dan yang menang adalah Akashi! Jadi kelompok Akashi yang berhak maju duluan.

Yang akan menjadi umpan adalah Kise. Ketika Kise sudah hampir dekat dengan benteng mereka... Kise baru menyadari bahwa...

.

.

KUROKO TIDAK ADA!

Ketika hendak berbalik Kise mendapati Kuroko yang sedang berlari kearahnya, dan ketika dia menengok kedepan Kise melihat Murasakibara sedang berlari menujunya.

"KISE! LARI KISE!" Teriak Aomine dari benteng. Kise tidak menghiraukan teriakkan Aomine, karna sekarang dia sedang berpikir bagaimana supaya bisa lolos dari mereka berdua. Merasa dicampakkan(?), akhirnya Aomine nekat lari keluar dari benteng namun terhalangi oleh...

_**HASAMI**_

"Biarkan. saja. dia. Daiki" Kata Akashi sambil menodongkan hasami-channya kearah Aomine. Dengan begitu Aomine tenang kembali. Akhirnya Akashi memberi aba-aba kepada Naifu yang dibilang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Kise dikejar oleh Murasakibara dan Kuroko disaat yang bersamaan, Naifu disuruh menangkap 2 orang itu. Merasa bahaya datang kearah mereka, Murasakibara dan Kuroko berbalik badan dan berlari menuju benteng mereka lagi.

Mari kita skip saja bagian main benteng ini.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Setelah puas bermain banteng dan yang dimenangkan oleh kelompok Akashi, mereka ber-8 kembali lagi masuk kerumah Naifu. Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko yang mengingat bahwa rumah Naifu penuh dengan ranjau langsung memakai tampang 'was-was'. Momoi mendapatkan kamar yang bersebelahan dengan Naifu... Sementara para kisedai masih harus berjuang antara hidup(?) dan mati(?) supaya mereka bisa merdekaa(?)! YEEEE#PLAK.

Sekarang Momoi dan Naifu sudah berada di kamar masing-masing... Dan sekarang para kisedai kembali ber-olahraga(?) dengan ranjau-ranjau yang ada di sepanjang lorong ditempat mereka sedang berjalan...

.

.

Oh, rupanya rumah Naifu itu bertingkat tiga dan wilayah-wilayah(?) yang terbebas dari ranjau itu hanya lantai 1 bagian ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga serta ruang makan dan juga dapur... Mungkin(?)?#PLAK.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8:30. Naifu yang tadi hendak mengajak para kisedai untuk bercerita horror pun tidak jadi karena Author bilang ini genre-nya humor dan friendship serta para kisedai yang bakal kewalahan menghadapai semua ranjau yang munculnya sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

Dan sekarang dia lebih memilih untuk mendengar lagu-lagu yang diputarkan oleh AnimesekaiFM secara online.

Kalau Momoi dia lebih memilih untuk menonton anime kesukaannya yaitu... Kuroko no basuke! Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia bersama para kisedai adalah chara anime ini? Jawabannya, ya. Karena mereka diminta syutting buat anime ini.

Kalau Kuroko, dia sedang membaca _novel_-nya dengan tenang dan tentram alias damai(?).

Kalau Akashi dia lebih memilih untuk melihat tayangan internasional yang nama channel-nya adalah 'Tr**s7' yang sedang mengadakan acara yang bernama 'ILK' sambil mengasah gunting... Katanya lumayanlah buat penghilang stress.

Kalau Midorima dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari 'v*ca*oid' yang disiarkan di radio.

kalau Kise, dia sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi 'sharara goes on'-nya dengan tidak elitenya.

Kalau Aomine, dia sedang membaca majalah koleksi 'Mai-chan'-nya.

Kalau Murasakibara sudah tertidur.

Dan itulah yang terjadi sehari bersama kisedai plus Momoi di rumah Naifu.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Pagi hari yang cerah dimana para kisedai sudah bangun dari acara tidurnya. Mereka terbangun karena Akashi mengirim mereka SMS alias 'Semua Makan Sonice'#PLAK. Maksudnya, Akashi memberi mereka SMS yang berisi.

'**From : Akashi Seijuuro**

**To : Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi/Midorima Shintaro/Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta**

**Subject : Latihan!**

**Semuanya bangun! Waktunya latihan pagi dan sekalian untuk olahraga pagi! Yang terlambat akan kuberi hukuman! Satsuki dan Hikaguree sudah berada 'disini' atau bisa kalian sebut ruang keluarga! Ini absolute! Berani bantah? Nyawa melayang.**

Seluruh para kisedai yang melihat ancaman dari Akashi. Langsung bergegas untuk pergi ruang keluarga, Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi... EHEM! Saya ulangi, masih menunjukkan pukul 4 PAGI.

Setelah itu seluruh kisedai. Ralat, maksudnya HAMPIR seluruh kisedai datang... Lalu siapakah yang terlambat? Jawabannya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita sambuut!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penyanyai 'Sharara goes on' kesayangan kita!

.

.

KISE RYOUTA! YEEEE#PLAK.

"Ryouta... Berani-beraninya kau terlambat..." Kata Akashi dengan aura kelamnya. Yee, Akashi! Semua orang bisa terlambat...

"He? Memangnya ada apa sih Akashicchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan muka _innocent. _Mari saya jelaskan.

.

Ehem!

.

Jadi Kise sedang mandi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe. Selama satu jam pula! Buset banget pemirsah(?)#PLAK. Pas Akashi sudah menyebarkan semua SMS itu kesemua teman(baca : Budak)nya... Cuma Kise sendiri yang nggak tau soal itu, ditambah lagi cuma HP dia sendiri yang lagi _lowbatt _dan dia meninggalkan HP-nya itu di kamarnya dan dia tidak membaca pesan Akashi dan dia memutuskan pergi ke ruang keluarga... Tanpa sepengetahuannya ada aura iblis memancar dari tubuh sang raja ehemibliscoretboncelehem yang sangat menyeramkan.

'_**Ini aku atau Kise/Kise-kun/Kise-chin/Ki-kun/Ki-san itu bolot ya?' **_Batin Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Naifu bersamaan. Yah, karena mereka nggak tau masalahnya Kise... jadi yaa, gitu.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Kise terkapar di gym dengan penuh keringat. Dia tepar setelah mendapat latihan 'SPESIAL' dari kapten kita yang tersayang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Itulah yang terjadi kalau membantah perintahku" Kata Akashi dengan menyeringai ala setan-setan di dunia(?)#PLAK. Yang lain hanya bergidik ngeri melihat benda yang ada di tangan Akashi, apa lagi kalau bukan...

_**HASAMI**_

Yap, Akashi sekarang sedang memainkan guntingnya. sementara yang lain pada bergidik ngeri, Naifu hanya biasa-biasa saja.

Maklumlah, namanya juga sesama iblis#PLAK.

Seperti biasa Momoi dan Naifu mengobrol dengan cerianya dan mereka tidak memerhatikan kisedai sama sekali. Para kisedai juga tidak menyadari bahwa Momoi tidak memerhatikan perkembangan mereka melainkan berbicara dengan Naifu.

Meleng sedikit aja, bisa terjadi kefatalan. Apalagi yang akan menerima _pass, _dari Kuroko pula.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi _free_-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil menge-_pass _bola kearah Kuroko. "Kalian takkan segampang itu mengambil _point _kalau bola itu ada di depan mataku" Tiba-tiba Akashi datang dan menge-_steal _bolanya. Jelas Kuroko dan Kise kaget bukan kepalang.

Akashi _pass _ke Midorima dan Midorima segera _shoot _dengan jarak dari _center-line._

Akashi yang mulai capek segera berteriak. "ISTIRAHAT 15 MENIT!"

Para anggota kisedai yang tadinya berdiri segera tumbang satu-persatu. Akashi sama sekali tidak memedulikan mereka dan berjalan kearah Momoi. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan perkembangannya Satsuki?" "... Bagus kok... Bagus" "Jangan bilang kalau kau tadi tidak memerhatikan perkembangan kami ya?" "... I... Iya... Eeto, Akashi-kun?" "**_Aku sudah berjuang mati-matian tapi kau malah tidak melihat _ _perkembangannya_**_**?****!**_"

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

Momoi hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya setelah ini. Naifu yang juga mempunyai sifat yandere tidak bisa diam ditempat, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Ternyata benda itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

ENG ING EEEENG#PLAK. (Clover : Sound epek)

GOLOOOK! YEEEE(?)!/SLAP

Demi apa sebuah golok bisa muat di kantung celana?! Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan Naifu yang tau akan hal ini./slap

Naifu yang di sekolah yang biasa disebut sebagai 'tameng perempuan' ini mulai beraksi(?). "Hey Akashi, kau ini beraninya sama cewek saja!" Kata Naifu sambil memainkan goloknya. Naifu! Kau salah ngomong lagi! Dia itu paling ditakuti seantaro sekolah tauuu!

"Hoo, jadi kau berani melawanku Hikaguree?" "Kau piker aku ini penakut? Dasar sok absolute!" Mereka berdua telah memancarkan aura yang sangat-sangaaaaatt mirip dengan iblis yang lagi bertengkar(?). Di mata mereka berdua terlihat seperti ada kilatan cahaya (bukan masuk 'Zone' loh ya) yang menyambar. Entah apa maksud dari kata-kata barusan itu./slap

Untuk sekarang, Momoi mundur 50 langkah(?) agar tidak tewas di tangan mereka berdua. Setelah itu, terjadilah perang dunia ke-3.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

kisedai yang tadi terkapar di lantai gym yang berada di dekat rumah Naifu itu sudah terbangun dan kembali merasa seger seperti waktu mereka bisa menghirup udara di pagi hari yang tentram dan damai di pegunungan(?).#Kokjadibegini?

Perang dunia yang ke-3 itu juga sudah selesai dengan para kisedai yang memberhentikan mereka (dan pastinya sudah bangun) entah bagaimana itu caranya.

Sekarang para kisedai masih berjuang dengan lorong yang mereka lewati ini. Sementara Momoi dan Naifu sudah selesai mandi dan sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga... Yaitu apalagi kalau bukan menonton anime? Tapi kalau sekarang mereka menonton anime 'Fa**y T*il'.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.00 PM...

Para kisedai sudah ada di ruang makan. Menunggu Momoi dan Naifu selesai memasak...

.

.

.

.

DEMI APA MOMOI MASAK?!#PLAK.

Yaah, untungnya ada Naifu sih. Dia bisa masak, jadi Naifu tinggal membenari(?) kesalahan yang telah Momoi buat. Sebenarnya kisedai sendiri masih meragukan kemampuan memasaknya Naifu... Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa makan tanpa adanya makanan kan?

"Maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu!" Akhirnya yang mereka tunggu-tunggu itupun datang. Mereka semua berdoa agar yang akan mereka lihat adalah makanan yang normal... Bukan yang sebaliknya. Sekarang mereka ber-6 diperbolehkan masuk kedalam dapur dan mereka melihat panci yang berisi...

.

.

.

.

Kari yang...

.

.

.

NORMALL?!

Kisedai kaget bukan kepalang? Anda betul sekali. Dari luarnya keliatannya enak, tapi mereka masih meragukan rasanya. Setelah mereka semua selesai menerima kari pemberian dari Momoi dan Naifu itu, mereka kembali menuju ke ruang makan.

.

krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Para kisedai sudah memakan satu suap...

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Dan rasanya itu

.

krik

.

Krik

.

krik

JUGA NORMAL?!

Naifu serta Momoi langsung tersenyum lega karena mereka semua menyukai makanan buatan mereka berdua. Naifu itu keturunan neneknya! Neneknya Naifu itu pernah mendapat gelar 'masterchef(?)' di amerika. "Rasanya enak sekali" "Kalian menambahkan apa saja?" "Mine-chin makan seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan..." "nyam nyam nyam-OHOK! Ohok ohok!" "Aominecchi makannya jangan- HUWAA! Aominecchi-ssu!" "Ryouta, kau terlambat sekali untuk mencegahnya maka terburu-buru" "Berisik sekali sih-nanodayo" "Bersabar sajalah Midorima-kun" "Air-Ohok! Beri aku air! Ohok ohok" "Aomine-kun, lama-lama aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ahomine-kun'"

Selama mereka semua makan bersama, yang paling sering membuat keributan adalah... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine dan Kise. Yang lain hanya bisa pasrah dengan teman mereka yang dua ini. Ribut dimanapun tempat itu berada.

Setelah selesai makan bersama, Momoi dan Naifu mencuci piring beserta perabot makan yang lain. sementara para kisedai masih harus ber-'TATAKAE'-ria melewati seluruh tantangan yang akan lewat di lorong tempat mereka sedang berlari dengan kecepatan maskimal... Aomine saja sampai harus masuk zone.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Jadi, ada apa gerangan kau memanggil kita semua kesini-nanodayo?" "Ayolah Akashicchi, setidaknya lihatlah sekarang itu jam berapa... Aku masih mengantuk-ssu" "Akashi-kun, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering memanggil kami jam segini?" "Aka-chin *nyam nyam* aku masih *nyam* mengantuk *nyam nyam" "Akashi... Aku setuju dengan mereka semua" "Apakah kalian bisa diam? Atau kalian mau mendapat kecupan gratis dari guntingku?"

**CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

"..." Begitu mendengar suara sakti(?) tersebut. Kisedai langsung bungkam... Tidak berani lagi untuk berkata sepatah katapun. Kemana perginya Momoi dan Naifu? Rupanya mereka masih tertidur di kamar masing-masing.

"Ayo ikuti aku, semalam Hikaguree memberitahu sesuatu kepadaku dan dia ingin kalian mengetahui hal ini... Aku tak tau kenapa tapi Satsuki tidak diperbolehkan mengetahui hal ini" Kisedai hanya bingung dan mencoba untuk mem-_filter _apa yang Akashi baru saja bilang. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi bilang tadi.

Akashi menuntun kisedai yang sedang tebingung-bingung-ria(?). "Hey, Akashi! Sebenarnya kau mau membawa kami kemana sih?" yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "..." Akashi masih terdiam dan tetap berjalan.

"Hoy Akas-" **CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**

"Daiki, bisakah kau diam dan ikuti saja aku" "..." Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam sambil berjalan mengikuti Akashi berjalan.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti membuat yang dibelakangnya terjadi tabrakan massal. "Kita sampai... Ryouta, sekarang jam berapa?" "Eh? Eeeeh, sekarang jam 4.10 Akashicchi-ssu" Kata Kise sambil menunjukkan HP-nya kepada Akashi. Sehabis itu Akashi mengetuk tangannya ke tembok yang ada disebelahnya 6 kali.

Lalu lantai dibawah mereka terbuka dan... Tentu saja mereka jatuh kedalam 'sana'.

"HUWAAA! INI APA AKASHICCHI-SSU?!" "AKA-CHIIN, SEHABIS INI BERJANJILAH PADAKU UNTUK MEMBELIKANKU DUA PULUH KOTAK MAIUBO!" "IYA, IYA! TENANG SAJA ATSUSHI" "AKASHI! KAU MAU MEMBAWA KAMI KEMANA-NANODAYOO?!" "AKU SETUJU DENGAN MIDORIMA-KUN!" "AAAAKKAAAAASSHHHIIIII!" "KALIAN LIHAT SAJA NANTI!"

_**BRAAK BUUMM JDUAK ADAUW! GEDUBRAK DUESSH! SELOW KISE!**_

Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Murasakibara jatuh berdiri(?), Akashi jatuh diatas bantal cuma yang berada di atas bantal itu adalah badannya sedangkan kepalanya di lantai, Midorima kepalanya kena kursi, Kuroko jatuh diatas Midorima, Kise jatoh sambil menonjok muka Aomine yang ada disebelahnya.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah mencari pintu yang berwarna senada dengan rambut kalian, jangan lupa membawa benda yang tergeletak didalam sana" Kata Akashi sambil berdiri dan memakai gaya khas-nya... Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Roger" Semuanya langsung berhamburan pergi kearah pintu yang warnanya sam seperti rambut mereka.

Setelah mereka semua menemukan pintu mereka masing-masing, mereka mulai membuka pintunya dan yang mereka temukan adalah...

Akashi : Katana

Kuroko : gergaji mesin

Midorima : dual-sword

Murasakibara : dua dagger

Aomine : dua golok

Kise : Sebuah pedang

Mereka segera memungut benda-benda itu lalu segera keluar dan mereka bertemu Akashi disana sambil memegang katana dan hasami-channya. "Sudah membawa benda tajam masing-masing?" Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Akashi menyeringai "Latihan pagi yang 'MERIAH' akan segera dimulai dalam...

5

4

3

2

1!"

Semuanya kaget ketika melihat ada segerombolan zombie yang menerobos pintu tempat mereka mengambil benda-benda yang tadi. "HUWAA! APA INI AKASHICCHI-SSU?! KENAPA DARI SITU MUNCUL ZOMBIE!" Teriak Kise dengan histerisnya. "Tenang saja mereka tidak asli kok, yang jelas harus kalian bunuh!" Kata Akashi sambil menebas kepala salah satu zombie yang ada disana dangan katananya.

"Ini baru namanya seru!" Kata Aomine sambil memenggal kepala zombie yang mengerubunginya dengan golok-goloknya. Kise yang 'agak' penakut langsung membunuh zombie yang mengerubunginya dengan pedangnya. Midorima yang diam-diam adalah seorang _otaku _langsung menumbangkan satu-persatu zombie yang ada di dekatnya dengan cara dari bang K*r*to dari fandom sebelah. Murasakibara yang lagi makan langsung membunuh zombie terdekat(?) dengan dagger-nya yang ada di tangan kanan. Kuroko yang 'terlalu' bisa mengendalikan gergaji mesinnya yang sudah menyala itu... Langsung berputar dan gergaji mesinnya membunuh satu persatu zombie yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Aah, mereka melupakan sesuatu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka belum makan dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi lupa dengan kode untuk menyelesaikan _game _tidak jelas ini.

Mari kita doakan yang terbaik semoga mereka nggak jadi zombie nanti kalau mereka udah ke tempat mereka menemukan pintu rahasia ini. Tanpa mereka sadari pun ternyata disini ada CCTV yang setia melihat gerak-gerik mereka ketika bermain ini. Rumah Naifu penuh dengan 'kejutan' ya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang keluarga...

Naifu dan Momoi sedang melihat gerak-gerik para kisedai yang sedang latihan lewat CCTV yang disambungkan ke TV di ruang keluarga. Kadang-kadang mereka tertawa melihat salah satu dari mereka kewalahan menghadapi zombie-zombie yang bagaikan semut menemukan gula atau apalah(?) itu.

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

Para kisedai kembali dengan muka yang mengatakan 'Gue-laper-banget-bro-!' begitu. Sebenarnya, dibawah tadi kisedai pada kelaperan dan langsung kaget setengah mati waktu Akashi bilang kalau dia lupa dengan kode untuk mengembalikan mereka semua ke dunia atas(?). Tapi akhirnya inget juga dan sekarang disinilah mereka...

Menatap Momoi dan Naifu dengan memelasnya. Mereka berduapun merasa iba dengan keadaan mereka dan langsung membuatkan mereka sarapan agar mereka tidak jadi zombie beneran.

* * *

Sore hari ini mereka merasa sangat bosan karena tidak tau mau ngapain. Bahkan Akashi yang biasanya dengan senang hati akan memberi menu latihan neraka jahannam sedang tidak diminati oleh Akashi sekarang.

"Mau main benteng-ssu?" Tanya Kise memecahkan kehinangan diantara mereka ber-8. "Nggak ah, males..." Kata Aomine yang udah bosen setengah mati setengah hidup alias sekarat(?). "Mmm... Main petak umpet-ssu?" "Ngumpetnya sih gampang... Cuma nyarinya susah" Tolak Aomine (lagi). "Main shogi?" "Okotowari shimasu Akashi-kun" "Main kucing-kucingan-ssu?" "Nggaaakk..." "Main... Nggak jadi deh-ssu" Kali ini Kise sedang habis idenya untuk mengusulkan sebuah permainan.

Akashi sebenarnya ingin sekali memberi para teman(baca : Budak)-nya itu latihan, tetapi entah kenapa dia sedang bosan latihan. "Mau main ToD?" Tanya Naifu. "Nggaak(-ssu/-nanodayo)" jawab mereka ber-7 kompak.

"..." Keadaan pun kembali hening. Bahkan Murasakibara tidak terlihat memakan sebatang maiubo kesayangannya sejak tadi. "Akashicchi tidak memberi kami latihan-ssu?" "Aku sedang tidak berminat Ryouta" Kise hanya menghela napas pasrah. Pasrah karena sekarang mereka sedang bosan melakukan apapun dan bosan tidak melakukan apapun.

Tidur gak mau, ngobrol gak mau, main HP gak mau, main _game online _gak mau, makan gak mau, sampai berjalanpun gak mau... Sebenernya ini Author banget kalau lagi bosen#Abaikan.

Bahkan disana tidak terlihat ada Akashi ang sedang memainkan gunting sambil menyeringai seram, Midorima yang mendengarkan _oha-asa_, Aomine yang membaca majalah mai-channya, Murasakibara yang makan maiubo-nya, Kise yang sibuk ngomong sendiri, Kuroko yang suka 'hilang-muncul(?)' pun juga tidak terlihat ada di ruang keluarga itu.

* * *

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.45 PM...

Sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang bergerak kecuali kalau bernafas ya/slap. "Momo-san, bagaimana kalau kita siapkan makan malam?" "Ha? Baiklah..." Kata Momoi. Naifu dan Momoi pun berjalan menuju dapur dan...

"**GYAAA!**"

Kisedai kaget dan segera berlari menuju arah dapur. Ketika mereka sampai di dapur mereka melihat Momoi sedang bergetar hebat dan Naifu yang sedang tepar karena kaget mendengar suara Momoi.

"Momoicchi! Ada apa-ssu?!" Kata Kise dengan raut wajah yang panik. "I-itu... Tadi..." "Ada apa-ssu?" "Ad-ada..." Momoi masih bergetar hebat dan membuat para kisedai makin khawatir, kasian sekali Naifu tidak dikategorikan 'membuat-orang-khawatir(?)' dan dia masih saja tepar disana.

"Tad-tadi... Ada..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ad-Ada..."

"Adaa?..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ADA DUA EKOR KODOK YANG MELOMPAT KEARAHKU! KYAAAA!"

GEDUBRAAK

Kisedai pun bertepar ria ketika mendengar jawaban dari Momoi itu. Terus mereka ngapain panik banget kalau cuma gitu alesannya? Capek deh...

Naifu yang sudah siuman terbengong-bengong melihat kearah kisedai yang sekarang gentian tepar dan Momoi yang berusaha untuk membangunkan mereka ber-6.

* * *

Acara makan bersama pun selesai. Tetapi para kisedai belum berminat untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing, hal ini juga diikuti oleh Naifu serta Momoi yang masih terduduk di ruang makan.

Sekali lagi, kebosanan kembali melanda mereka ber-8... Ini antara mereka yang bosan atau Author yang lagi keabisan ide ya?#Abaikan.

"Huaaamm... Aku sudah mengantuk tetapi masih belum mau berjalan menuju kamarku..." Kata Aomine yang lansung diberi anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang ada disana. "*nyam nyam* Mine-chin *nyam* pernah kecebur *nyam nyam* lumpur *nyam nyam* ya?" Murasakibara mulai ngaco. "Heh? Nggak lah! Ini mah udah darisananya tau! Oh ya Akashi, aku selalu bingung. Kenapa kau suka sekali mengkoleksi hasami-chan?" "Masbuloh buat loh?" "Akashi-kun, kalau sudah ngomong 'masbuloh' tidak usah ditambah 'buat loh'" "Bukan masalahku" "Aku bosan sekali-ssu" "Yang juga seperti itu-nodayo" "Mau cerita horror?" "Nggak ah, paling nanti dimarahin sama Author soalnya ini genrenya humor, friendship bukan humor, horror"

Kenapa masuk-masukin namaku?!

"Masalah gituh?"

Iya! Masalaaahh banget!

"O"

...Sialan kau...#Kokjadibegini?

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu" Kata Aomine sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga disusul oleh para kisedai... Jangan lupakan mereka masih terus ber-'TATAKAE'-ria menghadapi rintangan yang ada di lorong.

Momoi dan Naifu yang sudah selesai mencuci piring dan perabot makan yang lain segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka...

Dan mereka semua langsung pergi ke 'alam lain'(Clover : Maksudnya alam mimpi)  
Begitulah yang terjadi di hari ke-3 para kisedai plus Momoi di rumah Naifu.

* * *

Hari ini para kisedai dan Momoi sudah siap untuk balik ke rumah masing-masing.

Naifu yang sekarang sedang menunggu para kisedai di teras rumahnya. Kaget... Melihat para kisedai dan Momoi sudah berada disamppingnya. Apa mereka semua telah meng-_copy __misdirection_-nya Kuroko?#Abaikan.

"Semuanya sudah ada?" Semuanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka akan kembali berolahraga pagi dengan berjalan kaki dari rumah Naifu ke Teiko chuu gaku... Yang mereka akui bahwa jarak diantara keduanya adalah 5 km.

"Hikacchan benar-benar ingin sekolah di Teiko lagi kan?" Naifu menganggukkan kepalanya. "YEEEII! AKHIRNYA BISA MAIN BARENG HIKACCHAN LAGI!" Teriak Momoi yang bikin telinga Naifu yang ada disebelahnya berdenging. "I... Iyaa" "..." Lalu keheningan mulai melanda kembali. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpikir... Atau mungkin baru mengetahui...

.

.

Bahwa ternyata rumah Naifu benar-benar penuh kejutan. Lorong yang seperti labirin dan penuh dengan ranjau, di ruang tamu terdapat benda-benda yang mebuat Aomine beserta kisedai(minus Akashi) tercengang... yaa apalagi kalau bukan hasami? bermain benteng dari Negara yang berada dia Asia Tenggara atau bisa kita sebut Indonesia, ruang bawah tanah tempat bermain dengan zombie(?), serta ruang keluarga yang bikin mereka bosan sekarat(?)...

Naifu sang empunya rumah baru ingat bahwa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada benda yang bisa menghentikan semua ranjau yang ada di labirin lorong(?) itu. Ah yasudahlah, toh mereka juga sudah pulang hari ini.

Dan begitulah kisah yang absurd ketika kisedai plus Momoi menginap dirumah Naifu... Lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi ketika Naifu sudah kembali ke Teiko?...

**_To Be Continued_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Clover : Fiuuh, ceritanya panjang juga. Sampai 4k lebih malah. Oh ya! Waktunya membalas review para readers!

**Silvia-KI chan : Sepertinya iya... Atau munkin memang iya/slap. Adegan GORE? Tentu saja tidak, Naifu itu tipe orang yang yandere cuma jarang orang ngeliat dia membunuh orang.(Kisedai : JARANG?! berarti pernah dong!) Dia selalu memakai muka _innocent _padahal sebenarnya niatnya jahat... Bisa dikatakan bahwa Naifu itu orang yang 'bertopeng'#Kokjadibegini? Arigatou sudah mereview ya :D**

**Aoi Yukari : Segokil itukah? Iya, ini sudah di lanjutkan XD Arigatou sudah mereview :D**

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : I'm come back Teiko!

Clover : Huwaaa! Halusinasinting saya mulai lagi nih!

Akashi : ...

Clover : Iya, iya tau. Tenang aja! Balesan review ada di bawah ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kisedai punya Tadatoshi-sensei kalau mereka punya saya-#Dilempargunting

_**Warning : **_TYPO(s), OOC? Entahlah, ada salah satu OC saya yang keluar di fic ini, chara yang saya nistakan dengan senang hati(?), maaf kalau ada persamaan kata... dll.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suatu hari di Teiko chuu gaku...

Sekumpulan makhluk warna-warni(?) sedang ngerumpi(?) di meja sang ketua kelas. Siapa lagi kalau makhluk warna-warni(?) itu adalah Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi. Entah mereka sedang membicarakan apa.

_**KRIIING... KRIIING...**_

Setelah mendengar suara bel itu, semua murid langsung berhamburan untuk segera duduk di tempat masing-masing. Lalu datanglah sang guru yang mengajari di kelas kisedai ini. "Yak, perhatian anak-anak sekalian! Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru! Silahkan masuk" Begitu mendengar kata-kata 'murid baru' semua murid (kecuali kisedai) langsung mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan gaib(?) mereka.

Lalu dari arah pintu datanglah murid yang dibilang 'murid baru' itu. Semua murid langsung tercengang begitu melihat murid itu... yah pasti readers semua taulah siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NAIFUUU?!" Teriak para murid disana kecuali kisedai. "Ohayo semuanya! Aku kembali lagi!" kata Naifu dengan senyumnya. Sang preman sekolah kembali lagi ternyata... Kenapa Naifu disebut 'preman sekolah'? Mari kita intip kejadian di Teiko chuu gaku 5 bulan yang lalu sebelum Naifu disuruh latihan basket.

_**Flashback**_

Di pagi hari yang cerah yang tentram dan damai... Terdengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang perempuan.

"HIII! MAAFKAN AKU NAIFU-SAN!" Kata salah satu perempuan yang ada di kelas tersebut. Perempuan itu meminta maaf karena membuat air yang sedang Naifu minum jatuh dan membasahi bajunya. Awalnya Naifu hanya diam saja... Namun...

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau... Berani-beraninya..." Aura kelam memancar dari tubuh Naifu. "MAAFKAN AKU NAIFU-SAN!" Kata perempuan itu sambil bergidik ngeri. Naifu yang sesama perempuan itu langsung menghela nafas. "Kumaafkan kau kali ini... Tapi kalau kejadian ini terjadi lagi... Kupenggal kepalamu" Kata Naifu sambil berjalan keluar kelas. Perempuan itu langsung tepar mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Naifu itu.

Intinya begini, Naifu itu masih bisa memaafkan perempuan yang masih baik-baik saja.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Perempuan yang pernah mendapatkan teguran macam itu(?) dari Naifu arwah unyu-unyu-nya langsung terbang ke alam sana, sedangkan teman sebangkunya panik.

Bagaimana tindakan Naifu terhadap perempuan yang suka bikin kelompok GaJe? mari sekali kita lihat kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu.

_**Flashback**_

Suatu hari, tempat duduk Naifu dikerubungi oleh sekumpulan fans kisedai. "Hey kau! Kau kenapa selalu dekat dengan pangeran impian kami?!" Naifu hanya terdiam dan tetap fokus terhadap novel yang sedang dibacanya. "Hey! kau dengar tidak?!" Naifu tetap terdiam. Sang ketua kelompok itu mulai marah dan...

.

.

.

.

.

Mengguyur Naifu dengan air dari botol minum Naifu sendiri. Kisedai yang baru masuk hendak memberhentikan hal ini tetapi terhalangi oleh Akashi. Dia bilang lihat saja, ini pasti seru... Begitu katanya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi kau gila...

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar, makanya kalau orang ngomong didengerin dong!" Mereka yang tidak peka dengan aura kelam yang sedang Naifu keluarkan hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. "Kenapa? Mau nangis? Dasar cengeng!" "Apanya yang menyeramkan sih dari cewek ini? Mentang-mentang dia suka main benda tajam doang" Oke... Inilah saatnya.

.

.

Naifu yang tangannya sudah gatel, segera melempar kursi yang dia duduki ke sembarang arah (dan hebatnya mengenai kepala Aomine). Perempuan yang tadi langsung bungkam satu juta bahasa. Lalu Naifu segera menyelengkat kaki perempuan-perempuan itu dan mengeluarkan benda tajam kesayangannya yaitu pisau.

"**Cepat kalian berdiri dengan tegak... Biarkan aku memenggal kepalamu..." **Kata Naifu, perempuan-perempuan yang tadi langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah kisedai dan meminta tolong dengan cara yang menjijikan. Author aja udah gatel tangannya pengen nabok cewek-cewek ini.#Abaikan

Sementara para kisedai yang dimintai tolong oleh cewek-cewek itu hanya diam... Tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena mereka yakin bakal ada sesuatu yang terbang kearah cewek-cewek ini.

_**SYUUUNG...**_

_**JLEB!**_

Dan benar saja, ada pisau terbang melewati kepala sang ketua kelompok yang nempel ke sang model Kise Ryouta. Dan pelakunya tentu saja Naifu... Lalu dia mengambil benda yang ada di punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

CHOTTO MATTE! Memangnya sejak kapan ada benda di belakang punggungnya?! Entahlah, hanya Naifu dan tuhan yang tahu akan hal ini#PLAK.

Lalu sekarang yang dipegang oleh Naifu adalah katana. perempuan itu meminta tolong dengan cara yang menjijikan sekali lagi kepada kisedai. "**Kalian ini... Anak perempuan yang suka mem-_bully _murid di sekolah ini... Itu termasuk kedalam daftar target pembunuhanku**_" _Perempuan-perempuan itu semakin mendesak kisedai yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

.

.

Perempuan-perempuan itu akhirnya pasrah dan kabur dari Naifu yang auranya setara dengan Akashi... Mungkin(?)?#PLAK.

Intinya begini, orang yang nyari masalah sama Naifu sama saja dengan nyari mati.

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Baiklah, karna kalian semua masih ingat dengannya. Naifu, kau boleh duduk disebelah Aomine" Aomine yang mendengar itu langsung kaget setengah mati karna yang akan duduk disebelahnya adalah 'mantan preman sekolah' Teiko.

Naifu mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang berada disebelah Aomine.

Karena Author males membicarakan soal belajar di kelas mereka, maka...

_**SKIP TIME~~**_

"Hikacchan! Kau mau masuk ke klub basket putri lagi ya?!" Kata Momoi dengan semangat... Entah kenapa. "Eh? Etoo, iya..." Jawabnya. "Naifu, kau membawa cutter berwarna ki?" Tanya Midorima. "He? Cutter berwarna ki? Buat apa?" "Karena itu _lucky item _cancer hari ini, jadi aku berniat meminjam kepadamu-nanodayo" "...Coba aku liat dulu" Naifu menggali(?) isi tasnya dan menemukan apa yang Midorima butuhkan sebagai _lucky-item. _"Arigatou, besok kukembalikan-nanodayo" "Ya" Sehabis itu, Naifu menghela nafas. membuat yang lain bingung. "Kau kenapa Naifucchi-ssu?" "Ah, tak apa. Hanya teringat sesuatu" "Ceritakan saja Hikacchan" "Kalian yakin? Tak usah pakai cerita juga sih sebenarnya tinggal mengatakan saja" Kata naifu yang membuat kisedai makin bingung. "Memangnya ada apa Hika-san?" "Masalah kecil sih..." "TAK APA! BILANGKAN SAJA APA YANG MAU KATAKAN HIKACCHAN!"

Naifupun menghela nafas kembali. "...Tidak jadi deh..." "Eeeh? Kenapa memangnya Naifucchi-ssu?!" "Aku baru ingat itu... harus kukatakan selesai kita melakukan UTS" Ini membuat Author sendiri bingung apa yang Naifu katakan#Abaikan.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bilang... Apa yang akan terjadi kalau misalnya aku kehilangan kendali?" "...Nggak usah dibilang..." "Hah?" Momoi, Kise dan Aomine yang greget akhirnya berteriak. "NGGAK USAH DIBILANG PAS SELESAI UTS JUGA KALI HIKACCHAN/NAIFUCCHI/NAIFU(-SSU)!" "Eh gak usah ya?" Gitu-gitu juga Naifu rada polos anaknya.

* * *

"Apa yang bakal kita lakuin kalau misalnya kau lepas kendali?" Tanya kisedai dengan kompak. "Iya nih, akhir-akhir aku suka lepas kendali" Kata Naifu sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli _lucky-item _supaya kau tetap terjaga-nanodayo... Bukan berarti aku peduli dengannya-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Kalau kuberi _vanilla milkshake?_" Tanya Kuroko. "Semangati saja dirimu(?) Hikacchan!" "Iya! Biar kita semangati kau supaya kau tidak bisa lepas kendali-ssu!" Kise dan Momoi pun melompat-lompat seperti _cheerleader _GaJe. "Guntingku yang akan mengendalikanmu..." Taulah siapa ini#PLAK. "Mungkin Hika-chin kurang makan..." Kata Murasakibara. "Entahlah..." Kata Aomine dengan malas.

Naifu menatap mereka satu-persatu. "Aku... Sebenarnya... Kalau aku lepas kendali biasanya aku melakukan ini..." Naifu mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh di saku bajunya. Lalu dia mengetik sesuatu. "Ini yang kulakukan..." "..." Semuanya terdiam ditempat. "Naifucchi ingin bunuh diri-ssu?" Tanya Kise. Naifu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti 'tidak tahu'.

Apa sih yang diketik Naifu?

Inilah jawabannya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'6666 6666 6666'

... readers taukan ini mau nelpon siapa?

_PROK PROK_

Semuanya menengok kearah Akashi. "Kau sangat berani sekali menghubungi nomer ini" ingin rasanya para kisedai menjitak kepala Akashi, tapi takkan mereka lakukan karena itu sama saja nyari mati. Naifu hanya _facepalm _karna apa yang Akashi bilang.

* * *

_**Esok harinya...**_

"Hhmmm..." "Aominecchi jangan berisik-ssu"Apaan sih?!" "SSSSTT!" "Ups, maaf Midorimacchi" Sekarang para kisedai beserta Momoi dan Naifu berada di perpustakaan. "Jangan membuatku 'menancapkan'-nya di kepala kalian berdua Ryouta, Daiki" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. "..." Keadaanpun kembali hening.

Apa sih yang sedang mereka baca?

Buku...#PLAK. maksudnya buku kesukaan mereka.

Kuroko : Novel

Akashi : Panduan tentang membunuh(?) orang(!)

Midorima : Buku tentang zodiak

Momoi : Novel juga(?)

Kise : manga 'M*t*l fi**t b*ybl*de (dia suka yang begituan?!#PLAK)

Aomine : manga ecchi (karena kalau hentai nggak mungkin ada disekolah)

Naifu : buku dengan judul 'berbagai tips'

Murasakibara : buku tentang resep makanan

Dengan begitu mereka semua membaca buku dengan tentram dan hening. "Oh ya! Besok ada ulangan ya-ssu" Bisik Kise. Aomine yang ada disampingnya pun kaget. "BESOK ADA ULANGAN?!" Teriaknya, membuat yang lain kaget. "Ssst! Aominecchi jangan berisik-ssu!" Bisik Kise lagi, Aomine tidak peduli dengan hal itu segera berteriak lagi. "MEMANGNYA BESOK ADA ULANGAN APA KISE?!" "SSSTT" Semuanya menruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, Aomine kicep ditempat. Dia lupa kalau dia lagi ada di perpus.

"Kalau tidak salah besok ada UH fisika Aomine-kun" Dengan begini, Aomine tepar ditempat. "Kalau begitu... Tetsu-kun~ ajari aku ya?~" Kata Momoi. "Aku tidak begitu pintar dengan fisika Momoi-san, jadi aku meminta Akashi-kun untuk mengajariku" "Tak apa, yang penting ada Tetsu-kun~ Akashi-kun, bolehkah kau mengajariku fisika?" Tanya Momoi sambil tersenyum kearah Akashi. "Hm? Baiklah..." Kata Akashi tanpa berpaling dari bukunya. "Akashicchi, bolehkah kau mengajariku juga?" "Ya..." "Aku juga mau Akashi!" "Iya..." "Aka-san, aku juga ingin diajari" "Ya ya, terserahlah..." "Aka-chin~ aku juga ingin diajari~" "...Ya..." Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Midorima sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Sepulang sekolah... Akan aku ajari kalian semua" Akashi pun mengembalikan buku itu ketempat semula dan segara berjalan keluar perpus. Satu-persatu para kisedai pergi ke kelas, sekarang yang tersisa hanya Naifu... Sementara penjaga perpus ini tertidur.

"Apa sebaiknya aku balik ke kelas juga ya?" Naifu sadar bahwa tadi sudah bel, tetapi dia masih ingin berada di perpus entah kenapa. "Mungkin aku akan 'membolos' pelajaran" Biasalah... Kebiasaan anak preman! Bolos waktu pelajaran.

* * *

_**Esok harinya...**_

Kelas masih sepi di pagi ini... Karena ini jam 3 pagi. Saya ulangi JAM 3 PAGI... Kurang jelas? _**JAM 3 PAGI! **_Masih belom jelas? Silahkan pergi ke RS terdekat.#PLAK

Seorang siswi berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk dikursinya. Sungguh, ia tak tahu dan bukan tempe karna saya tidak suka tempe(?)#PLAK. Ralat, ia sungguh tak tahu kenapa dia bisa SANGAT pagi sekali ke sekolahnya ini.

"Aaah, kelas juga masih gelap lagi... AHA!" Naifu memiliki ide jail untuk mengageti siapapun yang akan masuk ke kelas ini. Mumpung kelasnya masih sepi... Atau mungkin SEKOLAHNYA masih SEPI dan masih gelap, dia akan melempari orang yang datang ke kelas ini dengan sesuatu.

_**KRIEET**_

_**PLETAK!**_

"...Ah...Kenapa mesti kau yang datang pagi-pagi?" Orang yang dilempari Naifu kapur papan tulis itu hanya diam. "Justru aku yang harusnya menanyakan itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HIKAGUREE!" Lalu terjadilah perang dunia ke-4 karena perang dunia ke-3 udah ada di chappy kemarin(?)#PLAK.

Setelah selesai perang yang dilerai oleh kisedai plus Momoi dan berlangsung selama 2 jam itu, akhirnya kelas kembali seperti semula meski meja dan kursi yang sudah tidak ditempatnya lagi serta beberapa anak yang mesti dibawa ke UKS.

"Hei, habis ini pelajaran apa?" "Fisika" Aomine dan Kisepun tepar dan termasuk kedalam golongan 'anak-yang-mesti-dibawa-ke-UKS'.

* * *

"Akhirnyaaa... UH fisikanya selesai juga-ssu!" Seru Kise yang sudah kembali dari alam UKS(?). Sementara Aomine sudah kembali tepar karena dia yakin kalau nilai UH-nya bakal jeblok(banget).

"Soal-soalnya hampir mirip dengan soal yang Akashicchi berikan kemarin-ssu! Arigatou naa Akashicchi!-" Ketika Kise menengok kearah bangku Akashi dia baru menyadari bahwa... Akashi tidak ada.

"Eh? Akashicchi kemana-ssu?" Dan begitu menengok kebelakang dia mendapati hanya ada dia sendiri disana. "SEMUANYA KEJAM-SSU! KENAPA AKU DITINGGAL SENDIRIAN-SSU?!" Kise pun mulai berteriak dan membuat gendang telinga seseorang berdenging, bahkan ada yang musti dibawa ke UKS lagi.

Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dari kursi(?)#PLAK. Ralat, banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dan harus dibawa ke UKS sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kalau mau masuk UKS harus ngantri.

Kemana gerangan para kisedai minus Kise? Ternyata mereka sedang dengan senang hati (baca : berat hati) membawa A(h)omine yang tepar ke UKS... Yang membawa Aomine adalah Murasakibara dan dia membawa Aomine dengan cara menyeretnya, sementara itu Akashi dan Momoi menjadi dokter-suster(?) dadakan di UKS...

.

.

Rupanya ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang nekat melukai diri mereka sendiri hanya demi bertemu Momoi (untuk siswa) atau Akashi (untuk siswi).

Kemana Naifu? dia sedang ke toilet.

* * *

Dan begitulah yang terjadi ketika Naifu kembali ke Teiko chuu gaku. Masih banyak kisah-kisah absurd dan GaJe lainnya! Apakah para readers masih penasaran dengan cerita-cerita lainnya?! Kalau begitu...

_**To ****Be Continued**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Wah, absurd sekali cerita diatas ini! Untuk cerita tentang 'I'm come back Teiko' akan saya bagi jadi 3 bagian! Kalau begitu waktunya sesi jawab review!

**Aoi Yukari : _Iya, saya juga kasihan sama kisedai-nya tapi saya bangga(?) karena mereka saya nistakan#PLAK. Iya ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah mereview! :)_**

**Kumada Chiyu : _Lama-lama jadi seru ya? Padahal rasanya menurut saya ceritanya itu GaJe to the max. KuroMomo?... Kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya?... OH IYA! GIMANA CARANYA ANE BISA LUPA KALAU MOMOI SUKA SAMA KUROKO YA?!(Kisedai : Pikiranmukan penuh dengan bermacam-macam rencana untuk menistakan kita... Clover : Ehehe, gomen) Akan saya usahakan KuroMomo-nya! Arigatou sudah mereview :)_**

**_Silvia-KI chan : Iya kan banyak kejutannya... Iya, ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! :)_**

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : I'm come back Teiko! (part 2)

Clover : Balesan review ada dibawah ya! Halusinasinting saya kembali bekerja!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei! Kalau mereka punya saya-#dibekep

_**Warning : **_Tidak mudah untuk dicerna oleh otak, OOC? Entahlah, ada salah satu OC saya yang keluar di sini dll.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aaah, bosannya-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil berguling-guling di atap sekolah. "Main apa gitu yuk!" Kata Momoi yang duduk disebelah Naifu yang sedang asik main HP, Akashi yang berdiri sambil melihat ke langit, Kuroko yang bolak-balikin halaman L.N., Aomine yang mangap-mangap GaJe, Midorima yang main-mainin _lucky item _yang berupa kereta mainan, Murasakibara yang gigit-gigit plastic maiubo.

"Main _shiritori _yuk!" Usul Kise. Semuanya mengangguk daripada bosen setengah mati setengah hidup setengah sekarat(?). "Oke~ Sekarang giliranku ya~ _Ritsu, _sekarang giliran Aka-chin~" Akashi Nampak bepikir. "Su... _Suki" _ Akashi melirik kearah Kuroko yang bertanda 'Sekarang-giliran-lo'. "Ki?... Kise" "Eeeh?! Kenapa malah namaku-ssu?!" _**'Namamu awalnya 'ki' baka'**_

Kuroko menengok kearah Aomine dan Aomine akhirnya berpikir... Demi apa seorang Aomine berpikir?!#PLAK. "Se... Se... SEIRIN!" Aomine nengok kearah Midorima. "Rin...?... Rin Kagamine?" Midorima menengok kearah Momoi yang ada dibelakangnya, sementara yang diliat cuma nunjuk diri sendiri. "Aku? Oke deh~ Ne... Neko! Sekarang Hikacchan!" "Hm? Ko?... Kokoro" "Oke! Sekarang aku ya-ssu!"

.

.

.

"Ro... Ro... Romusha-ssu!" Sekarang Kise nengok kearah Murasakibara. "Sha?... Sharara goes on~" "Eeeh?! Kenapa malah laguku-ssu?!" _**'Namanya juga ide aho'**_

"On... Onee-san" "Sanjuu" "...Juuban..." "Ban?... Bandai-nodayo" "Dai... Daiki" Aominepun menatap Momoi dengan bertuliskan 'Lu-manggil-?' dan Momoi hanya menganggap itu sebagai angin. "Kise" "Kenapa? Ada yang manggil-ssu?"

.

_**JDUAK**_

.

"ITTAI-SSU YO MIDORIMACCHI!" Yang sedang terjadi adalah Midorima melempari Kise dengan _lucky item. _"Mmh... Sekarang giliranku ya? Se... SEIRIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KENAPA MALAH DIULANG LAGI KISE/RYOUTA/KISE-KUN/KI-SAN/KI-CHAN/KISE-CHIN(-NANODAYO)?!"

* * *

"YESH! Besok _weekend!" _Seru Aomine dengan semangat. "Besok ada yang punya rencana buat jalan-jalan?" Semuanya menggelengkan kepala, sementara Akashi berpikir sesuatu... Dan yang pasti itu nista. "Besok kalian datang kerumahku jam delapan pagi! Terlambat? Kugunting kau!" Akashi pun masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan yang lain _speechless._

Esok harinya... Jam 8 pagi...

Semuanya sudah berkumpul tetapi sang tuan rumah alias Akashi tak kunjung-kunjung membuka gerbang untuk mereka. "Akashicchi kemana sih-ssu?" "Minikitihi, kalau mau tau masuk aja sana!" Kise pun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tanggapan Aomine. "Ah, maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu" Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

"Eh, nggak juga kok. Kita baru sampe 15 menit yang lalu-ssu" Boong banget tuh, padahal dia pengen bilang dia udah nunggu 2 jam yang lalu karena takut terlambat. "... Baiklah, ayo masuk" Lalu para kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya... Bisa duduk juga-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara itu Akashi pergi dan datanglah salah satu pelayannya sambil membawa nampan berisi teko, semangkuk gula batu, 7 cangkir, 7 sendok teh, beserta biskuit yang terjejer dengan rapi di sebuah piring.

.

krik

.

Setelah menaruh nampan itu dia pergi lagi entah kemana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dikepala kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu terlintas kata-kata ini...

_**'Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/Akashi-kun/Aka-san mengajak kita **** ber-**_tea party _**ya(-ssu/-nanodayo)?' **_Dan itulah kata-kata yang terlintas dikepala mereka.

* * *

Hari Senin...

Hari yang THEDAK ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pelajar. "Masuk ke sekolah lagi... Pengen cepet-cepet _weekend _lagi nih..." Kise berjalan di sepanjang lorong dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemana gerangan para fans-fans yang selalu senang hati untuk mengejar-ngejar sang model kesayangan kita Kise Ryouta?... Sekarang jam 3 pagi, jadi hampir tidak mungkin ada siswa/siswi yang berjalan di lorong.

.

"Aku setuju denganmu Ki-san" Kise kaget dan segera memutar badannya dan menemukan perempuan yang lebih tinggi 19cm darinya itu. "Naifucchi?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini-ssu?!" "Ohayou! Aku baru saja datang dan tidak sengaja bertemu denganmu di lorong ini" Jawab Naifu dengan nada _innocent _khas-nya itu.

_**'Aku kira dia telah menguasai teknik misdirection Kurokocchi-ssu' **_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang sepagi ini-ssu?" Naifu menengok kearah Kise.

.

.

.

"Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya begitu padamu" Tanya Naifu balik. "Eh? Kalau aku karena... Aku capek dikejar-kejar fans-fansku di pagi hari..." "Oooh"

.

.

.

"Oh ya! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" "Hm? Oh itu... Kau ingatkan berapa jarak antara rumahku dan Teiko chuu gaku?" Kise terdiam dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "AH! Aku ingat! 5km kan-ssu?!" Naifu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah ada di depan pintu kelas mereka. "Ayo masuk Ki-san!" Kata Naifu sambil membuka pintu.

Lalu setelah Naifu membuka pintu, dia melihat ada sesuatu berwarna merah sedang bermain _shogi _sendirian. "Aka-san/Akashicchi?" Yang dipanggil pun menengok. "Oh, rupanya Ryouta dan Hikaguree... Ryouta" Akashi melirik kearah Kise, sementara yang diliat bergidik ngeri. "H-hai!" "Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi sekali, kau kerasukan apa?" "Ooh, aku datang pagi karena aku malas dikejar-kejar fansku-ssu dan lagipula aku tiak kerasukan apapun" Akashi terdiam dan Naifu berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Bukannya kau nanti istirahat akan dikejar-kejar?" "Yah, seenggaknya aku dapat ketenangan di pagi hari Akashicchi-ssu" Akashi berbalik badan dan kembali bermain _shogi _nya yang terlantar(?) itu. Kise akhirnya berjalan kearah tempat duduknya.

"Ahh, kenapa kau mengajakku datang pagi-pagi Dai-chan?..." "Tak ada alasan khusus" "Huh! Bilang saja kalau kau takut dengan pemandangan saat jam 3 pagi! Lalu kau takut bertemu dengan hantu!" "Oi!"

Lalu dari arah pintu terlihatlah dua manusia dan mereka berdua adalah Momoi dan Aomine. "Ohayou Hikacchan! Akashi-kun! Ki-chan!" "Ohayou" Kise dan Naifu melambaikan tangannya, Akashi melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa kalian pagi sekali datangnya-ssu?" "Dai-chan memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya" "Semalam aku tidur terlalu pagi, lagipula tak apa kan aku mengajakmu ke sekolah pagi-pagi Satsuki?" Lalu munculah perempatan di dahi Momoi. "Tak apa mbahmu! Ini jam 3 Dai-chan! JAM 3!" "Iya, iya aku tau! Aku ada disampingmu, jadi tak usah pakai teriak-teriak segala" Dengan begitu Momoi duduk dibangkunya yang diikuti oleh Aomine.

"Ohayou semuanya"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Teriak seluruh orang yang ada di kelas itu, kecuali Akashi. "Kau mengagetkanku saja Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-san/Tetsu-kun" "Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengageti" Kuroko berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya dan langsung diajak ngobrol oleh Momoi dan Kise.

_**TAP**_

_**.**_

_**TAP**_

_**.**_

_**TAP**_

"Huh, pasti belum ada yang datang jam segini-nodayo" "Eeeh~ Kau pede sekali Mido-chin~" "Urusai! Sekarang jam 3 kau tau!" KRIEET...

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

Krik

.

"Ohayou" Semua yang ada di kelas itu menyapa dua orang yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas tersebut. "Waah~ sudah banyak sekali yang datang~" Murasakibara masuk sambil memakan maiubo kesayangannya. Sementara Midorima hanya shock melihat sudah ada banyak yang datang.

Apa alasan mereka semua untuk datang ke kelas pagi-pagi?

Akashi : Ini gak usah ditanya, setiap hari juga dia bangun pagi. Tapi hari ini dia bangunnya jam 2(!) pagi.

Midorima : Diseret sama Murasakibara buat nemenin dia beli maiubo.

Kuroko : Orang tua berangkat pagi.

Murasakibara : Beli maiubo rasa terbaru yang limited edition(?).

Aomine : Semalem tidur kepagian.

Momoi : Dipaksa Aomine buat nemenin dia ke sekolah.

Kise : Ingin dapat ketenangan di pagi hari.

Naifu : Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah.

* * *

Di atap sekolah Teiko chuu gaku di waktu istirahat...

Yang ada disana adalah 3 orang. Yaitu, Akashi, Momoi, dan Naifu. "Jadi, untuk apa kau memanggil kita kesini Aka-san?" Tanya Naifu.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam saja. "Hei, Aka-san! Kau dengar tidak?" "Tentu saja aku dengar baka" "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

.

.

"Aku meminta kalian untuk membuat latihan basket nanti lebih '_**MERIAH**_' lagi" Momoi dan Naifu mengangguk. "Mau seperti yang dulu?" Tanya Naifu. "...Yang mana Hikacchan?" "Itu loh, yang hewan-hewan itu..." "...Oh... Mungkin lebih baik di kombinasi kan(?) supaya lebih surprise" Usul Momoi. "Kalau gitu 'menu latihan' dan 'hewan-hewan'?" Akashi dan Momoi terdiam. "Maksudmu apa Hikacchan?" "..." Akashi masih terdiam. "Maksudku-" "Aku mengerti, maksudmu menu latihan yang 'OK' dan hewan-hewan yang mereka takuti kan?" "Aka-san... Benar" Momoi terkagum-kagum. "Waah, Akashi-kun bisa mengerti sebelum dijelaskan!" "Tentu saja, aku ini tahu segalanya" "Bukannya tempe? Enakan tempe"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naifu tepar.

Akashipun berdiri. "Kalau begitu rapat(?) hari ini selesai. Aku akan ke perpus, kalau ada yang ingin kau bilang datang saja ke perpus" Akashi akhirnya pergi ke perpus.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

Momoi pergi ke kelas karna Naifu tak kunjung bangun

.

.

"Eh? Yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Naifu entah kepada siapa. Naifu hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan pergi menuju kelas.

.

.

Dia tadi pengen nanya ke Akashi...

.

.

.

.

Kenapa dia diikutsertakan dalam hal macam ini?

.

.

.

.

Padahal dia masuk ke klub basket putri...

* * *

Sepulang sekolah...

Para kisedai dan Momoi sudah ada gym Teiko. Yang menyuruh? Tentu saja Akashi. "Baiklah! Hari ini latihan kita akan dibantu oleh seseorang dari klub basket putri!" Lalu dari arah pintu-.

_**BLAM**_

...Datanglah seorang perempuan yang membawa 5 karung. 5?... Akashi tidak ikut serta dengan latihan hari ini karena dia yang akan mengawasi. Lalu karung ke-5 itu isinya apa? Semuanya menengok kearah Momoi. Yang diliat dan mengerti apa maksudnya langsung begidik ngeri. Memangnya Momoi ikut latihan? Salah, dia tidak ikut latihan. Tapi dia disuruh untuk mengawasi perkembangan mereka dan tidak mengobrol dengan Naifu.

.

.

Kenapa Naifu yang dipilih untuk membantu? Karena dia adalah ketua klub basket putri.

"Horas! Aku datang sambil membawa 5 karung ini! Masing-masing adalah isinya adalah HEWAN! Lalu aku juga membuat kalian menu latihan!" Naifu menunjukkan kertas yang bertuliskan...

'**Menu Latihan untuk kiseki no sedai!  
Awali dengan pemanasan!**

**-Kekuatan tubuh, kecepatan lari 30x (dalam 10 menit)  
-Ketahanan tubuh, lari marathon 25x (dalam 10 menit)  
****-Pembentukan otot, sit up 250x (dalam 10 menit)  
-Kekuatan otot, push up 200x (dalam 10 menit)  
-Latihan sendiri-sendiri selama 30 menit  
-One-on-One selama 10 menit  
-Three-on-Three selama 10 menit  
**

**Selamat berjuang! :) **'

"..." Semuanya terdiam melihat menu latihan itu. "Menu latihan yang bagus sekali Hikaguree" Naifu hanya senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orgil#PLAK. "Nah? Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat latihan!" Perintah Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Akhirnya mereka semua berlari-lari seperti tiada hari esok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu diakhiri dengan kisedai yang terkapar di dalam gym sampai malam hari.

* * *

"Aaaah, badanku masih pegel-pegel semua!" "Iya ya, terima kasih untuk menu latihan neraka jahannam itu" Disinilah Kise dan Aomine yang sedang tidur-tiduran di halaman belakang sekolah, sambil berbincang-bincang. "Coba aja Naifucchi dan Akashicchi merasakan menu latihan kemarin itu-ssu!" "Iya-iya! Setuju banget!"

.

.

.

"Hooo, jadi kau mau berterima kasih kepadaku karena telah memberi kalian menu latihan yang sangat menyenangkan?" "Dan kau mau kami melakukan menu latihan itu juga, Ryouta... Daiki..."

.

.

Kise dan Aomine yang sangat kenal dengan dua suara ini langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Naifu yang tersenyum 'manis' sambil membawa dua pisau di kedua tangannya dan Akashi yang membawa gunting di kedua tangannya juga, mereka berdua memancarkan hawa pembunuh level : MASTER.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! MAAFKAN KAMI AKASHI/AKASHICCHI DAN NAIFU/NAIFUCCHI(-SSU)!" "KEMBALI KALIAN BERDUA!" Lalu terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara duo yandere dan duo aho.

.

.

Sementara itu dari jendela kelas... Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedang menatap mereka ber-4 mengejar-dan-dikejar. "Apakah kita harus menenangkan mereka berdua? Akashi-kun dan Hikacchan..." "Menurutku tak usah Momoi-san, karena nanti kita juga akan menjadi mangsanya" "Aku setuju dengan kuro-chin~" "Huf, dasar bodoh-nodayo"

* * *

Dan begitulah yang terjadi ketika Naifu kembali ke Teiko chuu gaku. Masih banyak kisah-kisah absurd dan GaJe lainnya! Apakah para readers masih penasaran dengan cerita-cerita lainnya?! Kalau begitu...

_**To Be Continued**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Akhirnya saya update lagi! Di update saat puasa, dan itu sangat menguras ide-ide yang ada! Ok, sekarang saatnya sesi jawab review!

**Silvia-KI chan : _No. 6666? Itu nomer yang rumornya terkutuk dan itu nomer yang dirumorkan (juga) bisa menelpon satan... Mungkin satan-satan jaman sekarang udah punya HP sendiri kali yak -,-  
Iya ini sudah lanjut, Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mereview di FF saya yang aneh ini._**

**Kumada Chiyu : _Iya, saya juga bingung kenapa saya bisa lupa kalau Momoi suka Kuroko. Oooh, anda nge-ship KuroMomo ya? Gomen saya tidak bias bikin KuroMomo karena saya itu... Nggak bisa bikin Romance, sekali lagi gomennasai! Dulu saya juga pernah mikir kayak gitu... Cuma... Sekali lagi saya gak bisa bikin Romance...#Pundung. Iya ini sudah lanjut, arigatou gozaimasu sudah mereview di FF saya yang aneh ini._**

**Aoi Yukari : _Hahaha! Saya gak tau kenapa kebanyakan idenya menistakan Aomine dan Kise. (AoKi : Kau jahat sekali...#Pundung Clover : Gomenne) No. 6666? Itu nomer ynag rumornya terkutuk dan itu nomer yang dirumorkan (juga) bisa menelpon satan. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mereview di FF saya yang aneh ini._**

**!WARNING! :**

Para readers sekalian saya ingin bertanya. Sebaiknya saya berhenti di chapter depan dan membuat sequel-nya atau terus lanjut sampai ide saya habis?

Kalau anda memilih 'buat sequel' ini judul-judulnya :

-Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI : Masih di dunia lain (Humor, Horror)

-Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI : Naifu jatuh cinta?! (Humor, Romance (Fanfic uji coba(?)))

-Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI : Tori no uta (Humor, Adventure)

Itu saja dan saya membutuhkan vote dari para readers karna saya bingung.

* * *

Bolehkah saya mengumandangankan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : I'm come back Teiko (part 3)

Clover : Konnichiwa! Hari ini, detik ini, jam ini, abad ini, tahun ini! FF ini dinyatakan selesai oleh saya, karena ini chapter terakhir saya akan membuatnya sepanjang mungkin!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, kalau mereka punya saya-#DilemparbolasamaMidorima

_**Warning : **_Susah dicerna oleh otak, TYPO(s), OOC? Entahlah, GAJE, absurd dan masih banyak lagi...

_**Don't like? Don't Read And Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aaaah, akhirnya natsu (musim panas) dataaang... Pengen nih makan es krim panas-panas, iya gak? Dan inter-high sudah selesai!" Saat Naifu menoleh kebelakang dia melihat kisedai sudah tepar di jalanan. "Loh kok? Kalian kenapa? Kok tiduran di jalanan?" Tanya Naifu dengan suara _**innocent **_khas-nya itu.

Oh ayolah Naifu, sekarang ini lagi natsu dan kau mengajak kisedai berkeliling kota dengan jalan kaki? Kau gila sekali nak.

"Hei, itu ada tukang es krim lewat!" Seru Naifu sambil menunjuk kearah tukang es krim yang lagi lewat. Begitu Mendengar kata-kata 'es krim', kisedai plus Momoi langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kearah yang ditunjuk Naifu itu.

"Apakah saking panasnya sekarang mereka jadi begitu ya? terlihat seperti anak-anak, bahkan Kuro-san dan Aka-san"

* * *

Hari kedua dimana para kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu sedang berada di sebuah game center...

Tempat dimana beberapa remaja ini adalah ke tempat game yang biasanya masukin bola basket itu, tau kan? Mereka sudah mendapatkan skor 555 dan sekarang ringnya sudah bergerak kesana kemari... Baru sekarang yah...

"Dai-chan, sekarang giliranmu!" Seru Momoi kearah Aomine. "Iya tenang saja, kan cuma shoot bola saja dan selesai sudah" Kata Aomine sambil melempar bolanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

Bola itu tak masuk ring...

"APAAA?! NANIII?! MAJI DE?!" Teriak Aomine tidak percaya dengan kenyataan. "Aominecchi sih, meremehkan ringnya-ssu(?)" Kata Kise dan mulai melempar bolanya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bolanya tak masuk juga...

"HEEE?! KENAPA BOLANYA GAK MASUK-SSU?!" Kise pundung. Aomine hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Lalu mereka berdua menyanyikan lagu 'aku rapopo' bersama di depan sebuah pemakaman(?)#PLAK.

Sementara mereka berdua pundung, yang lain masih melempar bola kearah ring yang bergerak itu. Skornya aja naujubileh! Mereka langsung ngeborong semua tiket-tiket yang ada di dalem mainan itu... Beserta mainan-mainan yang lain.

Ketika mereka keluar... Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sang manejer game center itu berkata "Tolong... Jangan kembali lagi..."

* * *

Di gym Teiko...

"Natsu akan segera berakhir..." Kata Kise dan Momoi bersamaan dan sama-sama memakai nada yang lirih. "Kita habiskan yuk waktu-waktu terakhir kita(?) di musim panas tahun ini" Tambah Aomine. Mereka semua mengangguk setuju karena bisa saja waktu mereka sedang berliburan, salah satu dari mereka akan meninggal. Kan gak enak banget tuh!#Authorinii...

Seterusnya latihan diliburkan oleh Akashi karena musim panas akan segera berakhir. Lalu para kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu pada hang-out ke tempat-tempat yang belum terlalu sering mereka kunjungi atau bahkan yang tidak pernah mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.00 A.M.

Naifu sedang menonton TV sambil memakan makanan kesukaannya alias es krim. Begitu dia mendengar ponselnya berdering, dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi?..." "**...-**" "Hoo, Aka-san! Jadi kau yang menelpon!" "**...!**" "Gomen, gomen... Baiklah, lanjutkan" "**...**" "Aku yang menentukan dimana kita akan berlibur nanti? Bukannya harusnya Momo-san ya?" "**...?**" "Ah ie, nandemonai! Baiklah, kalau gitu kita a-..." "**...?**" "BESOK KITA AKAN KE SEKOLAH!" "**...?...!**" "IYA! BETUL SEKALI! MUSIM PANAS YANG PANJANG SUDAH BERAKHIR!" "**...!...!...**" "Dah..."

Reaksi semua para kisedai setelah diberitahu oleh Akashi adalah... Shock berat.

* * *

"SEKOLAAH! Fuyu kapan ya? Ah sayang sekali, masih ada winter cup!" Seru Naifu sambil sibuk menggurutu. Yang melihat dia yang sekarang memakai aura _**gloomy **_langsung menghindar darinya, takut jadi mangsa katanya.

"Hika-san, Ohayou" "Ohayou... Kuro-san ya?..." Sapa Naifu balik tanpa menengok kearah Kuroko, sedangkan Kuroko sendiri hanya mengangguk. "Tumben kau datang jam segini? Biasanya kau datang jam tigaan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mendongak keatas karena Naifu jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Efek bangun siang saat natsu masih berkumandang(?)" Kata Naifu asal-asalan. Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Saat mereka berdua masuk ke kelas, mereka melihat Akashi sedang melamun di mejanya. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau kisedai sedang mengerubungi tempatnya duduk yang bersebelahan dengan Midorima.

"Ah, Hikacchan! Ohayou, sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" Sambut Momoi penuh suka duka#PLAK- maksudnya, suka cita. "Ohayou dan bukannya kita 2 hari yang lalu kita ketemuan ya?..." Kata Naifu dengan malasnya, lalu Naifu menepuk bahu Akashi sambil berkata "Aka-san, kau kenapa?" Begitu.

Langsung saja Akashi sadar dari lamunannya. "Eh? Hng, kenapa kalian mengerubungi tempat dudukku dan Shintarou?" "Harusnya kita yang nanya, kau kenapa melamun dan kau terlihat seperti panda..." Muncul pertigaan di dahi Akashi.

"Aku tadi datang jam 1, terlalu pagi" "Ha? Memangnya kau bergadang Aka-san?" "...Aku hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan orang 'bergadang itu ada artinya'" '_**Halah, bilang saja kalau kau tak mau Naifu datang lebih dulu daripada kamu**_'

Pagi itu Naifu menyeret Akashi ke kamar mandi cowok dengan alasan "Seorang Akashi Seijuurou melamun dan terkantuk-kantuk di kelas? Sungguh bukan Akashi sekali" Begitu.

* * *

"Aduuuh, kenapa sekarang sekolah jadi membosankan ya?" Kata Momoi. Semuanya (minus Momoi) mengangguk. Kemana gerangan Naifu? Dia bilang dia pengen ke toko buku untuk membeli L.N.

"Tapi main basket tetap nomor satu!" Lanjut Momoi, Yang lain kembali mengangguk. Lalu mereka melanjutkan latihan sendiri-sendiri mereka. Momoi hanya menghela nafas karena...

Author gak bikin kejadian aneh saat mereka sedang berada di gym Teiko.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Naifu sedang melihat-lihat novel yang terpajang disalah satu rak. Dia meneliti seluruh novel-novel yang ada, dia hanya membeli yang menurut dia menarik seperti orang lain. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah novel karya 'Rad*t** D*k*'.

Dia mengambilnya dan membaca summary-nya. Dia melihat-lihat lagi dan menemukan buku yang berjudul 'Pocong juga pocong', awalnya dia pikir kalau itu adalah novel horror. Tetapi, setelah dia membaca summary-nya...

.

.

.

Bahwa ternyata novel itu adalah novel humor...

Sampul bukunya udah serem gitu keliatannya eh, ternyata malah humor.

* * *

"Dunia masih berputar... Mau minum es doger(?)..." "...? Kau kenapa Naifu?" "Mataku berkunang-kunang... Banyak sekali kupu-kupu beterbangan... Wah, panda bisa melayang di udara..."

Singkat cerita, Naifu jadi gila karena abis baca novel yang judulnya 'pocong juga pocong'.

"Lebih baik segera bawa dia ke RSJ agar kegilaannya tidak semakin menjadi-jadi!" Perintah Akashi. yang lain mengangguk dan menggotong Naifu yang bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Esoknya Naifu tersadar dan melihat novel itu ada disampingnya lagi...

Dia membacanya lagi...

.

.

.

Dan dia menjadi gila kembali...

Kok bisa gila gitu yak? Rasanya waktu Author baca biasa-biasa aja.

* * *

Setelah seminggu di rumah sakit (jiwa), Naifu kembali lagi ke sekolah dengan normal.

.

.

Tetapi Author-nya yang memang ABnormal maka kejadian GaJe terus berlanjut!

Jiwa kepremanan Naifu masih ada dan rival Akashi dalam hal memperbudak orang(?). Bertarung dalam hal yang sungguh absurd.

"AOMINECCHI! PANGGIL POLISI! SEKALIAN AJA AOMINECCHI-NYA SENDIRI YANG JADI POLISI!" "GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK KALAU NELPON!... Memangnya kenapa sih?" "'PERANG DUNIA' KE-LIMA TERJADI!" -Tuuuutt- Dan Kise memutuskan teleponnya.

Lalu ponsel Aomine kembali berdering kembali tanda ada yang menelpon, lalu dia mengangkatnya dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" -Tuuuut- Lalu terputus lagi. "Ni anak kenapa sih? Teriak-teriak melulu"

* * *

Di saat yang sama...

Kise dan Momoi beserta Midorima sedang mencari tempat perlindungan... Karena dua orang di depan mereka ini sedang bertarung layaknya 'super saiya'.

"AKU YANG MEMBELINYA DULUAN!" "BUKAN! AKU YANG MEMBELINYA DULUAN!" "SIU%$%#&%*JNDKJNIDUWEJD&*&*%**"

.

.

.

Oh, rupanya mereka hanya memperebutkan sebuah gunting...

* * *

Esoknya... Naifu dan Akashi sedang bermarahan.

"Mido-chin~ Hika-chin dan Aka-chin kenapa?~" Midorima tak mendengar perkataan Murasakibara. "...Baka, cuma gegara gunting aja sampai segitunya-nanodayo" "Ne Mido-chin~ jawab dong~" Barulah Midorima sadar.

"He? Kenapa-nanodayo?" "Hika-chin dan Aka-chin kenapa?~" "Kemarin mereka hanya memperebutkan sebuah gunting" "Hasami?" "ya" Sebenarnya Murasakibara dan Midorima merasa iba kepada Aomine yang duduk disebelah Naifu.

Di tempat duduk Aomine dan Naifu...

"_**Aka-san sialan... Padahal aku yang melihatnya pertama! Gara-gara dia... Guntingnya dibeli orang lain!**_" Kata Naifu sambil memainkan pisaunya sambil berbisik-bisik dan juga memancarkan aura yang mencekam. Sedangakan Aomine yang ada disebelahnya malah bergidik ngeri dan bisa terlihat kalau keringat dingin telah mengucur layaknya air terjun di seluruh sekujur tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di tempat duduk Akashi...

"_**Hikaguree sialan... Itu adalah gunting yang bagus dan aku yang pertama kali melihatnya... Dan sekarang! GUNTING ITU SUDAH BERADA DI TANGAN ORANG LAIN!**_" Sama halnya dengan Naifu, Akashi memainkan guntingnya.

"Ohayou Kise-kun, Momoi-san" Sapa Kuroko seperti biasa, dan pastinya membuat jantung orang menjadi dag-dig-dug dengan kecepatan 300 menit/jam(?). "Ada apa sih? Akashi-kun dan Hika-san bukannya BF dalam hal yandere-meyandere(?) ya?" "Kemarin..." Kise menjelaskan panjang lebar abis itu jadi persegi panjang(?) dan make hujan lokal(?) segala kearah Kuroko yang mukanya udah basah begitu.

"Gunting? Kemarin ada penjual yang menawarkan sebuah hasami kepadaku dan... Katanya buat kesalamatan jiwa para penduduk" Kise dan Momoi cengo, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang numpang denger kicep, Aomine yang kebetulan denger malah sweatdrop.

"Kebetulan aku membawa guntingnya dan aku mau memberikannya pada seseorang cuma aku tak tahu siapa" kata Kuroko sambil mengambil gunting yang ada di tasnya itu. benar saja, gunting itu mirip sekali dengan gunting yang diperebutkan oleh Akashi dan Naifu kemarin.

Aomine berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kuroko. Lalu dia membisiki sesuatu ke Kuroko, begitu selesai Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dan memberikan gunting itu kepada Aomine.

Dan akting pun DIMULAI!

"Hei Akashi, Naifu... Aku punya gunting dan aku mau memberikannya kepada seseorang tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa... Atau lebih baik aku membuangnya ya?" Aomine berada diantara Naifu dan Akashi jadi jelas saja kalau mereka berdua mendengarnya.

"Daiki/Ao-san perlihatkan guntingya!" Seru (baca : Perintah) Akashi dan Naifu bersamaan. Kalau ini manga atau anime, maka mungkin sudah terlihat kilatan yang memancar dari mata mereka (bukan zone loh ya) dan tentu saja sambil beradu tatapan matanya.

"Huh, memang lebih baik aku membuangnya ya... Atau lebih baik dibakar? Ne Tetsu, bagusnya yang mana?" "Menurutku, lebih baik dibakar saja Aomine-kun" "Oh baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti atau kalau bisa pas istirahat temani aku ke tempat pembakaran SAMPAH" Kata Aomine sambil menekan kata-kata 'sampah' pada kalimatnya.

Naifu dan Akashi langsung terkejut mendengarnya. "Daiki, beraninya kau melawanku..." "Ao-san, serahkan gunting itu padaku dan kujamin nyawamu tak akan kemana-mana" Aslinya, Aomine sudah gemeteran tetapi daripada lebih banyak nyawa yang melayang lebih baik dia nyari mati.

"Kalian ini, tadi aku Tanya malah diperintahin buat kasih liat... Mending dibakar aja sekarang, ayo Tetsu" Kata Aomine sambil mengibaskan guntingnya yang sama PERSIS dengan yang mereka berdua perebutkan kemarin.

Akashi dan Naifu berusaha menjauhkan Aomine dan Kuroko dari niat membakar benda itu, dengan 1001 alasan. Tapi tetap saja Aomine bersikeras untuk membakarnya... Kuroko sih diem aja.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

"Gak jadi-jadi nih ngebakarnya gara-gara dua makhluk idiot itu. Ayo Tetsu! Kalau perlu sekalian Murasakibara, Midorima dan Satsuki!" Aomine berkata seperti itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang bertanda 'semua-berjalan-dengan-lancar' begitu. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mengikuti Aomine dari belakang.

Akashi dan Naifu sudah mencapai batas kesabaran... Lalu mereka berdua sudah siap menerjang Aomine dengan senjata masing-masing (gunting dan pisau) sekaligus kebanggaan mereka. Aomine berhenti tiba-tiba dan tubrukan massal terjadi dibelakangnya.

"Kalian mau?" Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Tapi ada satu syarat..." Kata Aomine menggantung. "...Kalian harus baikan lagi!" Perintah Aomine...

.

.

AOMINE MEMERINTAH?! KEPADA SANG EMPEROR AKASHI SEIJUURO YANG ABSOLUTE ITU?! KEPADA PREMAN SEKOLAH TEIKO NAIFU HIKAGUREE ITU?! AUTHOR SUDAH MENGGILA! BURUNG BANGO SUDAH MENJADI KECAP(?)! DUNIA SERASA BERUTAR TAPI PADAHAL EMANG BERPUTAR(?)!

HANYA demi sebuah gunting mereka rela melakukan apa saja... Apa saja ya. Dengan terpaksa mereka berjabat tangan dan saling memaafkan. "Aka-san... Aku minta maaf... Ya?" "Ya, aku juga... Mintamaaf" "..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKASHI DAN NAIFU MINTA MAAP?! SEKARANG ABAD BERAPAAA(?)?!

"YEEEE!" Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Momoi bertepuk tangan. Dramanya selesai sudah!

"Sayang sekali Akashi-kun dan Hika-san... Benda ini bukan milik Aomine-kun tetapi milikku" Aomine langsung berkeringat dingin.

.

.

Esoknya...

Aomine tidak Nampak di kursi-nya.

Tapi muncul di RS yang ada didekat rumahnya.

* * *

Hari ini weekend... Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kalangan para mahasiswa/siswi.

Di rumah Naifu, dia sedang berada di ruang bawah tanahnya dan membabat abis seluruh zombie-nya bersama kakaknya yang cuma memerhatikan perkembangan adiknya... Ya, Naifu ikut les kendo.

Di rumah Akashi, dia sedang memikirkan rencana latihan untuk budak-budaknya itu. Entah itu ringan seringan membawa patung pancoran(?) atau malah berat seberat berlari keliling dunia dengan dibekali satu botol air minum.

Di rumah Midorima, dia sedang sibuk mencari lucky-item-nya yang tiba-tiba hilang... Padahal sebenernya dipinjem adeknya cuma gak bilang-bilang.

Di rumah Aomine, sibuk minta buat minjem uang dari kakaknya.

Di rumah Kise, sibuk selfie sama kecoak yang nongol tiba-tiba(?).

Di rumah Kuroko, sibuk bikin vanilla milkshake.

Di rumah Murasakibara... Yang ini mah gak usah ditanya#PLAK.

Hari Sabtu dilalui dengan damai oleh mereka semua, tanpa ada gangguan kecuali kalau Author berkehendak(?) MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA/SLAP.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.00 A.M...

Kisedai plus Momoi dan Naifu bangun di waktu yang sama, setelah itu mereka melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka di pagi hari. Saat itu, Naifu sudah memakai seragam basket perempuan Teiko... Kenapa? Simple, yaitu...

.

.

.

.

WINTER CUP SUDAH DIMULAIII!#Teriakpaketoamesjidhasilcolongan(?).

Bagaimanapun juga, mereka semua harus berjuang sebisa mungkin untuk bisa mencapai final dan MENANG! Naifu berada di tim basket perempuan jadinya dia harus pisah dengan kisedai dan Momoi.

...Kok bahasanya gak enak banget ya?

Dan Author yang males ngomongin soal winter cup jadi loncat-loncat(?) aja...

* * *

Hari ini FINAL!

Tim Teiko laki-laki melawan -niiit- (nama sekolah sengaja disamarkan) dan tim Teiko perempuan melawan -niiit- (nama sengaja disamarkan) lalu tentu saja yang menang dua-duanya adalah TEIKO CHUU GAKU!

Begitu selesai final, kisedai plus Momoi melihat permainan Naifu dan teman setimnya. Awalnya Naifu masih biasa-biasa saja, namun seiring waktu... Kekuatan Naifu makin bertambah dan membuat lawan mereka cengo.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Teiko, Naifu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kisedai plus Momoi saat hendak membeli minuman. Tapi cara bertemunya gak elite banget...

Masa minuman dilempar coba? Udah gitu yang ngelempar cuma ngomong 'oops' tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tanpa merasa bersalah bahwa minuman yang diberikannya itu meng-headshot sang kapten tim basket perempuan Teiko itu. Pelakunya? Pelakunya adalah Murasakibara. Alhasil Naifu tepar tak bernyawa#PLAK.

Murasakibara... Kau hebat sekali nak... Kenapa kau bisa tidak merasa bersalah gitu?

* * *

Putih...

Itulah apa yang dilihat Naifu sekarang. Ruangan serba putih... Kalau ditebak-tebak sih pasti ini rumah sakit. Cuma kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit?

_**GEDUBRAAK ADAUW! PLETAK AWAWAWA! BRAAK ITTAI! BRUAK SAKIT OI! BUM KAKIKU! SYUUT AAAAAHH! TRAK PUNGGUNG ANEE! BUAK WOI! PLAK SAPE TUH! DUAAK MY HAAND! BLAM **_AAAAHHH!

SROOOT GEDUBRAAK! "SAKIITT!"

Yang Naifu lihat adalah, kisedai dan Momoi yang mendobrak pintu lalu Momoi kesandung sesuatu lalu terjadilah jatuh-jatuhan(?) massal di belakangnya.

Yang tadi terjadi sebelum Naifu melihat kisedai dan Momoi mendobrak pintu adalah... Midorima kesandung biji kacang(?) karna semut udah menstrim, lalu lucky-item Midorima yang merupakan boneka katak itu mengenai kepala Kise, Kise tanpa sengaja oleng kesamping dan mengenai Momoi, lalu Momoi tergelincir dan menendang Aomine tanpa sengaja, Aomine menginjak kaki Akashi, Akashi tergelincir karna lnatai yang baru di-pel dan mengenai Kuroko, Kuroko kaget karna Akashi tiba-tiba mendorongnya alhasil dia reflek meng-ignite-pass-kai Murasakibara dari belakang, lalu Murasakibara kaget dan menendang Midorima yang sudah bengkit lagi(?), Midorima kaget dan apesnya boneka kataknya yang tadi masih melayang di udara(?) mengenai pipinya, Midorima gak sadar bahwa dia menginjak tangan seorang anak dari keluarga yang sedang datang ke jepang. Setelah itu, terjadilah kejadian Momoi mendobrak pintu, kesandung, dan semuanya jatoh lagi.

Naifu yang udah gak tahan lagi langsung ngakak nista. Dia gak sadar kalau kepalanya diperban akhirnya dia kena apesnya juga, matanya langsung berkunang-kunang dan dia pingsan lagi.

Kisedai dan Momoi yang sudah bangkit lagi, langsung melihat kearah ranjang Naifu dan melihat Naifu masih tertidur. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naifu terbangun lagi dan melihat ruangan serba putih, kalau dia tebak sih... Dia ada di rumah sakit. Cuma kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit.

Habis itu dia mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari luar kamar...

* * *

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUAA!" Teriak Naifu dengan hebohnya. Kisedai plus Momoi langsung kaget dengan kehadiran Naifu yang seperti itu, biasanya sih dia biasa-biasa aja, gak make teriak-teriak segala.

"Hikacchan, apa kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" "Hm? Oh ini, memangnya kenapa sih? Terus ngomong-ngomong naifu itu siapa yah? Terus kamu juga siapa dan siapa itu enam laki-laki yang berada di belakangmu?" Tanya Naifu.

...Kata-kata siapa-nya banyak banget.

Hal itu sukses membuat kisedai plus Momoi bingung dengan tingkah Naifu. Biasanya dia datang jam tigaan tapi sekarang dia datang jam setengah 6 lagi, dia sering mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya dan teman sebangkunya yang merupakan Aomine itu malah merinding, Niafu tidak terlihat memain-mainkan pisau tercintanya itu, lalu yang plaing aneh adalah... NAIFU MAU-MAU SAJA DISURUH-SURUH INI-ITU?!

Kisedai dan Momoi yang udah gak tahan sama kelakuan Naifu alhasil Akashi mengajak kisedai dan Momoi untuk pergi ke atap sekolah untuk membicarakan hal ini...

...Author juga sebenernya takut kalau Naifu jadi kayak gini#Abaikan.

Istirahat pun tiba... Kisedai dan Momoi segera pergi menuju keatas genteng dan membicarakan hal ini. Lalu mereka mengambil keputusan bahwa ternyata Naifu amnesia berkat lemparan dahsyat Murasakibara kemarin.

"...Terus katanya kalau orang yang lagi amnesia macam dia begitu, kepalanya harus dipukul sesuatu biar dia menjadi sadar kembali!" Jelas Momoi, sedangkan yang lain mendengarnya secara khusyuk(?).

"Baiklah, Akashi memutuskan bahwa nanti di istirahat kedua kita akan menggetok kepala Naifu dengan... Daiki kau memukul Hikaguree dengan bola basket, Tetsuya kau memukul Hikaguree dengan bola volley, Shintarou kau memukul Hikaguree dengan bola tennis, Atsushi kau memukul Hikaguree dengan bola Ping-Pong, Satsuki kau memukul Hikaguree dengan bola sepak, Ryouta kau memukul dengan bola baseball, sementara aku... Aku akan memukul Hikaguree dengan bat dari klub baseball" Lalu semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka itu.

* * *

Saatnya istirahat kedua...

Mereka bertujuh sudah siap dengan surprise-attack mereka.

Aomine - gagal

Kuroko - gagal

Midorima - gagal

Murasakibara - gagal

Momoi - gagal

Kise - gagal

Dan yang terakhir Akashi... Mari kita lihat.

"Hikaguree! Kesini sebentar, bisa tolongkan aku membawa barang-barang ini ke ruangan klub?" "Hm? Oh, tentu saja Akashi-ojii-sama" Panggilan Naifu kepada kisedai plus Momoi sangat menjengkelkan... Sangat...

.

.

.

Lalu sampailah mereka di ruangan klub, Akashi sudah bersiap dengan bat-nya itu.

SYUUNGG

Akashi sudah melancarkan serangannya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GAGAL?!

...Ternyata gagal karena ditahan oleh kedua tangan Naifu.

"Haha... Hahaha... BUAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Akashi kaget karna Naifu tiba-tiba ketawa gak jelas kayak gitu. "Akashi-ouji-sama... Kau lupa atau bagaimana?" Akashi bingung, sumpah dia bingung banget. Dia pikir bahwa Naifu tambah gila. Nyatanya dia salah...

"Hari ini kan hari dimana nama 'Kiseki no sedai' secara resmi dipanggil untuk anggota regular macam kalian... Gak inget ya? Oh ayolah Aka-san!" Akashi kaget lagi, dia segera mengecek kalender dan benar saja. Hari ini hari dimana kiseki no sedai secara resmi menjadi nama anggota regular.

Anggota kisedai yang lain yang menguping percakapan mereka lewat pintu mau nangis... Antara nangis terharu atau nangis kesel. Terharu karena Naifu inget kejadian itu, dan kesel karena ternyata malah diboongin dengan kelakuaannya.

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir... Sejarah...

Di pelajaran kali ini mereka mempelajari tentang zaman yunani yang terkenal dengan hewan-hewan mitologinya.

"Ibu mau kalian membuat cerita tentang makhluk-makhluk mitologi seperti apapun, bebas! Kalian kumpulkan paling lama... Dua minggu! Sudah segitu saja dan selamat mengerjakan!"

Seluruh murid dikelas itu kicep karna sebenernya ini pelajaran B. Indonesia(?) atau sejarah?...

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

Clover : Selesai sudah cerita gaje ini! Saya mau berterima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!

_**I want to thank you for all reviewers, favers, followers, and also silent readers 3**_


End file.
